Ten Dames of Christmas
by ershey
Summary: The atmosphere in the air shifted and the Christmas feeling was increased much more when she felt a tingle move down her spine. This year’s Christmas was going to be different. It was going to be a special Christmas you’ll never forget.
1. prologue

disclaimer: goodness gracious, you know how this goes. i don't know the newsies. :( Everybody else owns themselves: sage, snooza, stretch, sapphy, brownie, duck, ears, striker, and of course, mahself! 

Okay, I know its a BIT late, but hey, who cares? lol. besides, i was on vacation! and i couldn't really go to a nearby computer anywhere. *pout* but i just got back today and i'm really anxious to get this out! ^^ that and i can't really sleep... geez, i couldn't even sleep in the airplane! i have a feeling this is gonna screw up my whole sleeping time clock thingamabob. :P 

so basically, this ff will be my christmas gift to you guys... or the friends that i have made here at NML and at ff.net since this summer. so for those that i sent an email about a "surprise" this is basically it. i'm going to be writing each chapter in a different person's perspective, so if you see anything you don't like tell me okay? and send me anything you want to add about your character! okie dokie... now on with the ff! 

~*~ Ten Dames of Christmas - Prologue 

~*~ 

The cold breeze of the wind passed by, shivering any who wasn't prepared for the coming winter. The green leaves of the trees and the blossoms of the flowers were slowly disappearing, replaced by beautiful ice sculptures that lined up the sidewalk. The lakes started to freeze; creating an endless space of ice that mirrored the dark sky. Day by day, clouds started to roll in, bringing in with them a gift that came only during that season. Mounds of snow blocked the sidewalks, created by the soft white patches falling from the sky. There were traces of snow angels found here and there, with small tiny footsteps encircling about them. It was winter once again, which meant one thing. Christmas. 

The newsies loved this time of year; they really did, who wouldn't? But even though the feel of Christmas was slowly creeping in towards the lodging house, icing the corners of the windows and the singing of carols floating towards the bunkrooms, it wasn't exactly easy. The thought of buying gifts for everyone was a real challenge. The money in their pockets were hard earned, gained by standing outside the heat of the sun and dealing other experiences that came by. Everyone longed for something they wanted, from a simple brand new eye patch to a beautifully and carefully made dress hung out on the shops of windows. 

It wasn't everyday for them to see their own Santa Claus. Though it didn't take to long for them to recognize that it was just a fantasy. Something made up so that the little kids would have something to look forward to. It was a way of having hope. The older newsies would sit by the fire, smile at the younger newsies and tell tales of Rudolph and Santa Claus. But in their hearts, they knew it wasn't real. All they were going to receive that Christmas was a decent meal and the memory of another year gone by. 

They were grateful for what they have, living a better life than what they could have gotten. They all escaped their past, rewriting their own story into their hands and becoming in control. It wasn't everyday children during that time could do that. Lucky, that's what they were. They knew that Kloppman, the newsies, and the lodging house are the best things that happened to them. It gave them the home and security that they needed. It gave them a place to care and love for others without harm. 

Each year, they would have a party, a feast with all the newsies in the Manhattan Lodging House. There would be Kloppman, Jack, Blink, Mush, Race, and even David. Smiles and laughter would be plastered on their faces; it was Christmas after all wasn't it? They weren't faking it. They were really happy with what they had, but what's wrong with wanting more? 

Ershey breathed a sigh, a slow white cloud escaping from her lips as she rubbed her palms together and wrapped her hands about herself. She always loved Christmas, though she always preferred summer days to the season she was experiencing now. 

She had seen the lodging house change ever since the time she had been there. It was a newsboys lodging house, that was true, but that didn't stop the boys from bringing helpless girls they found on the streets. There were even times when girls would just appear in the bunkroom mysteriously. 

The lodging house was a magnet, that's what it was, calling children here and there, giving them new possibilities and freedom to what they had had before. It didn't take long for the lodging house to be also occupied by girls. Sure, Kloppman was irritated at first… this wasn't how it was supposed to be. A newsboys' lodging house was for boys, not girls. But it didn't take long for Kloppman to care and fall for those girls. The newsgirls' house was full and the orphanage was unbearable. What else was there to do? 

So there it was, a lodging house filled with a variety of newsies, boys and girls, young and old. There was never a time when silence ruled overall, not even at night under the cloak of the darkness. The younger newsies would be running around, looking up to the older newsies as their hero and learning the joys and troubles of being a newsie. A group of boys would be huddled in a corner, their interest solely on a poker game. The couch placed on the corner would be filled with boys and girls tired from that day's work. The floors of the bunkrooms would be unseen, covered with clothes and other trinkets owned by the girls and boys. Whatever image it took, it was still their home. 

Ershey's ears perked up as she heard the voices of a Christmas carol being sung not to far away. Her lips curved into a smile, remembering why she was alone that day. She had turned down meeting the others at Tibby's, but she needed some time to think. She couldn't let Christmas pass by just like before now, could she? There was something different. Something that she just couldn't put her finger on. 

The atmosphere in the air shifted and the Christmas feeling was increased much more when she felt a tingle move down her spine. This year's Christmas was going to be different. It was going to be a special Christmas you'll never forget. She knew it. It was bound to come sooner or later. 

~*~ 

^^. there ya have it. sorry the prologue's so long... but i just couldn't help myself! 


	2. just another day

i'm so proud of mahself... lol, not 'cause of the ff, but 'cause i woke up early and by myself! hahah! that, and i had yummy chicken noodle soup. ^^ maybe its 'cause of the cold i've been having... *shrug* but at least i'm getting better. :P anyways, so here's the first actual chapter... i wrote this after hanging out with my friends - so be warned. lol. ooh yeah! and i updated my profile if anybody wants to look! ^^ 

~*~

**POV: Ershey **

**Day: December 23, 1900 **

**Time: 8:36 PM**

**~*~**

"Raaacceee…" Really, I honestly thought that he was listening to me, but does it look like it? Nope. Instead he's staring off into space thinking about who knows what. I wonder what would happen if I suddenly grabbed that cigar from his mouth. Although knowing Race, he'd probably lunge at me for doing that. 

But you just got to love him for that. He's just one of those people that you know is one of a kind, y'know? Kind of like one of those rare jewels that you don't find anywhere else unless you look hard enough. Don't take his height for the wrong thing; he's strong and witty as hell. Just depend on him to always have a good comeback and a deck of cards in his hands. 

"Did you even HEAR a word that I said?" You know, I don't even bother sometimes, but its Race! What more is there to say? It's a miracle that I even got to talk to him today considering how many girls are so close to him. Can you believe that? Our own Race, surrounded by tons of girls, and not having even one of his own. It makes you just want to hug him to death. 

He blinked. Finally. He quickly took his cigar from his mouth, realizing that it was about to fall and looked at me. "Huh?" 

"That's great, Race, its good to know that you were listening to me." 

"Sorry, Ersh… I'm just a little bit…" 

"Distracted?" 

"Couldn't you tell?" 

"Oh yeah. Are you gonna start listening to me now or am I going to have to make you sit in a corner and listen to me like they do in school?" said Ershey jokingly. I didn't really know if they did that, but hey, that's what Les and David told us. So it should work, right? 

Now, at this time, I thought that I was going to get my point across 'cause after at least fifteen minutes of talking to him, he just goes off and ignores me. But no, something else just had to happen. Can't a girl just talk to one of her friends? Is it THAT hard? 

But I guess it can wait for now. You'd expect someone to walk in the lodging house looking all tired, maybe even happy or angry, but there was Snooza standing at the doorway, her short black hair looking even messier than ever, her glasses nowhere to be found, and her emerald green eyes burning with excitement. Now, I know what you're thinking, she's mad right? Yeah, that's what I thought too. 

"Snooza?" said Duck, looking up from her conversation with Brownie. "What happened to you? Looks like you got in a fight or something…" 

"If she did, then why would she be smiling, huh?" asked Specs, pointing at Duck, who was now sitting on the couch with a content sigh. 

"Honey, are you drunk?" said Sage, peeking from behind the newspaper in her hands and folding it to see what was happening. She tucked a strand of curly red hair behind her ear and crossed her arms as she leaned forward on the desk and waited for a reply. 

"Nah, I'm fine," answered Snooza. Fine? I didn't think so. She looked like the Delancey's just gave her a beating. But knowing Snooza, that girl doesn't take any crap; it probably would've been the other way around. Don't take it the wrong way; Snooza's still a girl inside. We found that out when we saw her get excited about a new pair of boots that just arrived this year. 

"Are you sure… 'cause…" said Skittery uncertainly. "Where's your glasses, by the way?" 

"I'm sure," said Snooza sternly, sitting up from her position and turning to face Skittery. "Since when are you so interested in my glasses, anyway? Don't worry about them… they're right here," continued Snooza, holding up her glasses in her hands. 

By this time, I would've probably just walked over to Snooza, held her by the shoulders and asked her what happened. I was getting more and more impatient and it seemed like everybody wanted to interrogate Snooza that day. What did you eat? Who did you look at? Why are you breathing?! 

"I'm going upstairs…" said Snooza with a smile, ignoring everyone else's unusual looks here and there. Well, walking up the stairs was pretty easy right? It didn't turn out that way for Snooza because five seconds later, we heard a scream and a thud that hit the ground. 

"Okay, who tripped on the stairs this time? Really, use your eyes!" I shouted. Its been known that this building wasn't exactly the safest place on earth with the bathroom pipes leaking at times, floorboards creaking here and there, the paint on the walls peeling off over time, and the loose flooring on the stairs. 

"I'm okay! Sorry about that… and I didn't trip!" came a shout from the staircase, as a sounding of groaning and shuffling can be heard. "I bumped into Snooza!" 

"That's alright, Sapphy…" answered Snooza, leaning on the railing and pulling herself up with her hand. "I'm fine. I'll just go upstairs for a while." 

Sapphy gave a nod and a smile back to Snooza as she walked into the lobby, her eyes slowly searching for something or somebody. 

"Who you looking for, Sapphy?" asked Mush. 

"SNIPESHOOTER!" shouted Sapphy. She started walking around the lobby, her strawberry-blonde hair flowing behind her, and her blue eyes glowing with determination. "I know you're in here!" 

"That was some trick he did... bugs in your bed... who would've thunk?" came a voice from the stairs. A figured stepped down from the stairs, dark curly hair untidily put up in a bun and blue grey eyes scanning the room. 

"Emu! Help me, why don't ya? I bet you you were probably in it too!" retorted Sapphy. 

"Now, come on, why would I do that?" said Emu sarcastically. "Alright, alright, I'll help you..." 

I know that you're thinking that I probably would've been much more interested in what was going on with Snooza's weird entrance and Sapphy and Emu looking for Snipeshooter, but no, I was in shock that he was in the room. Yup, the one and only. Really, I thought you'd know by now. But I couldn't really help it if I stared at him, right? 

"Hallo?" said Race, waving his hand in front of my face. Hah, now it was his turn to make me pay attention to him. 

I jumped seeing his hand suddenly appear in front of my face, causing me to move back abruptly in my seat and tip over. "Aaaah, Race!" But thank goodness, he was holding on to the back of the seat right before I would've done a somersault. Yeah, that's me, queen of tricks. Just see what I can do with this chair! 

"You stare at him that much and maybe he'll grow wings, fly over here, and say 'Kiss me, I'm yours'," said Race with a smirk. 

I knew I stared, but I didn't know I stared at him THAT much. Goodness. I don't… do I? I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Shush." 

That got me off the subject completely. Let me lay it out straight for you, I've been here for at least four or five years… in the lodging house, I mean. If you were talking about the streets, I would've probably been a permanent resident already. But that's beside the point. Y'see, I didn't know what I was expecting when I came here. I didn't really think that I was going to get anything from stealing that Italian boy's pocket watch that day, well, except for money. I was actually glad that it happened, I probably wouldn't be here. And you know what's funny? He's one of my closest friends now. 

As for friends, there was Mush, the guy any girl could ask for. Or, I think so anyway. You really can't mistake him with his smile and charm, that's another one of those guys that you can't find anywhere. Really, this lodging house is a gold mine. I couldn't help it, can I, that I melt every time he smiles and that I grin like a fool every time he talks to me. Don't you just hate having that feeling? I kept it in for the longest time, the longest that I ever could, because I didn't want anybody, or even him, to know. To make a long story short, it didn't turn out the way I expected. Really, what did you think? Rainbows and bunnies? Right. 

And right when I thought when my day was getting better, Ears came in. Don't get me wrong; she's one of my closest friends ever. I can talk to her all day. But she was the one that ended up with him. Yup. I know you're asking, doesn't it hurt? It hurts like hell. 

"Has anybody seen my ribbon for my hair?" I turned to look at the stairs where the voice where was coming from, and speak of the devil. Ears. 

"The blue one or the gray one?" I asked. Why am I being so nice? Oh yeah, she's my friend. Dammit. 

"The blue one… I knew I had it yesterday, but…" said Ears, running her fingers through her wavy blond hair. 

Now, being the person I am, I was about to go over there and help her look for it, abandoning my talk with Race completely. It wasn't like he was listening to me, anyway. He's staring off into space again. Goodness gracious. What is he looking at now? But right before I was about to go there, I suddenly saw Ears' eyes light up and lose all interest in her hair ribbon when she saw Mush sitting on the couch, talking to Specs. That just blew me off right there. No, I didn't shout, run, or do anything. I just sat there. 

I guess I was staring again, 'cause I knew that Race was trying to figure out what was going on. Which wasn't too hard to figure out. He kept on looking at me then what I was looking at. He looked so cute, like a lost little puppy. Anyways, I watched her sit next to him, exchange smiles; give him a hug, and watch him put his arm around her. Argh. 

"Hey, Ersh, have you seen Snipes?" Before I knew it, Sapphy's face was right in front of mine. She was so close to me that I could practically count her freckles. How did she get there? 

"Erm… no…" I answered uncertainly. As far as I knew, Snipeshooter was either stealing cigars from Race or going off making a fool himself out in the streets. I really didn't know the boy that well. 

"Why don't you ask Race?" I didn't do this on purpose, I really didn't, 'cause I just wanted Sapphy to get out of the way for just a minute and see what was going on with Ears and Mush. I didn't even take the time to notice the way Sapphy felt about Race. But I was just too preoccupied at the moment. 

"Huh?" said Race once again. Really, the boy should have more listening skills. 

I rolled my eyes and stood up. There really wasn't anything down here worth wanting for. Striker was out at Brooklyn again, probably flirting with the almighty Spot. You could call her my best friend, though I think we're practically sisters (although we're actually cousins). Peas in a pod, that's what they called us, but lately she's been spending more and more time at Brooklyn ever since Jack introduced Spot to her. I don't really need to tell you the rest, right? That girl's boy crazy. 

I wanted to go upstairs to the bunkroom, bury my face in the pillow, and just stay there for eternity. Either that or I could talk someone. My second choice would usually be Sapphy, but that's obviously not a choice right now. Y'see, I was expecting some peace and quiet when I walked into the girls' bunkroom. I guess I was wrong. Snooza and Stretch were talking animatedly to each other. Then there was Duck and Brownie, walking around the room and shouting at each other as if they were in different places. Really, you'd think that they could just sit down and quietly talk? 

"YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!" shouted Brownie from across the room, shuffling the deck of cards in her hands. 

"Hold your horses! I just gotta put this away!" shouted Duck. 

"I'll play!" shouted Emu from the doorway. 

Goodness gracious. 

"Weren't the three of you downstairs a few minutes ago?" I asked. Was I hallucinating things? 

"Yeah," answered Duck. "But now we're here." 

I rolled my eyes. Obviously. "How did you girls get here?" 

"We walked up the stairs?" shouted Brownie sarcastically. Ah, its one of my dumb days again. You ever had that? When your brain just doesn't work? 

"Yeah, besides, Sapphy went off with Race somewhere... probably looking for Snipes," said Emu with a careless shrug. Sapphy and Race? I'm gonna have to tease her about that later... 

Then a sudden chorus of laughter and shouting of "Really? Yay!" came from the edge of the bunkroom. I looked over to see who it was, Snooza and Stretch. I really wouldn't have minded the laughing any other day, but then the same thing would happen again that night when the two of them would have to tell Sage whatever had happened. 

I walked over to my bunk, plopped down on the covers and buried my face in my pillow. I couldn't think. I couldn't even hear myself. Can't a girl just get some privacy when she needed it? 

**~*~**

i think i got everybody in there... *nod* 

**Shout-outs**

Sapphy: I missed ya too! *hugs* You know, i tried to check my email at the bookstore, but i was with my grandma... and i REALLY JUST HAD TO... so i just went and checked it... with her sitting right next to me. lol. so i didn't get to far with the ffs. but i checked my email and saw author alerts! goodness! i couldn't sleep 'cause i wanted to see what was happening! 

Frenchygoil: Yay! You made an account! *jumps up and down with Frenchy* just as long as we have each other! *insert cheesy smile* hahah! ooh yum! but can't have any chocolate... i'm sick and it'll just mess up my throat even more. :( 

Oneconfusednewsie: Eaten by a lion? hahah, no! that's just plain scary! lol! my parents and i just went to visit my family - WHOLE family - lol, with grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins for two whole weeks! just imagine how that was.... lol. hahah thanks! ^^ 


	3. the day the child was born

~*~

**POV: Sage **

**Day: December 23, 1900 **

**Time: 9:12 PM**

**~*~**

_Mark Hanna as Santa Claus._ Hah, that's an interesting little headline over there. _At the request of Senator M. A. Hanna, the Little Consolidated Street Railroad, of which he is president, will distribute $5000 among its employees Saturday night as a Christmas gift. _

Goodness gracious, are you serious? Now you see, I don't usually fall for these kinds of things, newspapers need anything to make their readers interested, but this one was just… unreal. What day was this newspaper again? Oh, the twentieth. Only two days ago. I don't usually read newspapers, seeing as how I sell them. But there's nothing wrong with reading what you sell, right? I thought so. 

But I need to get my mind off of things. I don't really like this time of year, I just don't. I know I have my reasons, but I ain't just going to share them right out with everyone. Things that go around here at the lodging house are unusual. That and gossip moves quickly. That's one thing you can't stop. 

Right when I was gong to go back to my article with Mark Hanna being Santa Claus, which I thought was ridiculous, Snooza comes walking in the lodging house, not looking like herself. At all. I thought that she had just gotten into a fight with another scab on the street or something, but what really shocked me was how happy and relaxed she looked. That really freaked me out right there. 

With all the thoughts and feelings going on in my mind, I just couldn't handle thinking too much right now. I was determined to read what Mark Hanna was about to do. Grow a beard, wear a big red outfit, and stuff his stomach with food until he grows a big belly full of jelly? That was an interesting thought. So I went back to my paper. 

I would've probably been reading for the longest time, because the next thing I knew, the lobby had much less people than before. Ershey wasn't talking to Race anymore… speaking of Race, he and Sapphy were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Emu. Duck and Brownie weren't sitting on the couch and talking to each other like they usually do. Though Mush and Ears were still there, talking to each other and watching the card game between Skittery and Specs. 

"You having fun reading the news there, Sagey?" asked Skittery, glancing up from his card game with Specs. 

Ah, my brother. Sure, we were only… what, one-year difference? But we're more alike than you think. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but there's just times when he's a pain in the behind, y'know? The way he endlessly teases me, the amount of questions he asks before I go out to dinner with Jack, and the protectiveness that any other brother would give to their younger sister. 

"I'm having a blast," I answered sarcastically. He just loves making conversations about the littlest things doesn't he? But that's just the way he is. 

"I actually feel better than you do with that hand your holding." I couldn't help it, can I? I just had to walk over there and look at how he was doing. With his game, I mean. Ah, you know what I'm saying. 

Now at that point I was about to tell him what he should do with his cards and make Specs a few cents richer, but guess who just walked in? Yeah, him. I've been waiting all night for him. Aren't I just the perfect little girlfriend? Sure, I am. Jack and Sage, Sage and Jack. We were practically inseparable. But where was he today? Not next to me, that's for sure. 

I was just about to go over there and talk to him when I realized what kind of a state he was in. Everybody knew Jack and the kind of person he was. He always had an air of confidence about him, he relied on his street smarts, and the smile on his face could just make any girl melt. Hah, I would know. 

"Ain't got no respect… he should know…" mumbled Jack as he paced about the room. 

"What happened?" said Mush, standing up and walking over to where I was standing. 

"You look like you just got into a fight…" said Skittery, throwing his cards on the table and suddenly interested to see what was going on. 

"Yeah, and who's he?" asked Mush once again. 

I really had nothing to say 'cause I was angry with him. That and Skittery and Mush practically did all the talking. I couldn't possibly say the same thing to him, now, could I? He looked so messed up right then and there, his hair that usually looked near perfect was now disheveled, with bits of hair sticking up here and there. His face was rigid and stern, anger being his emotion and shield. His eyes were narrow and downcast, making his dark brown eyes looking more clouded than ever. I just wanted to hug him right then and there. 

But before I could even do or say anything, the door burst open, with one of the most unexpected newsies standing there, his emotion mirroring Jack's. Who would've thought that they were fighting? But it was bound to come eventually. Jack could get a little overprotective. 

"Don't you run away from me! I told you I didn't do nothing! NOTHING, I TELL YOU!" shouted Itey as he walked in the lobby and glared at Jack. 

Was that Itey that just walked in? The quiet and nice Itey that I know? 

"Nothing? How am I supposed to know how THAT, huh?!" retorted Jack, pushing his face into Itey's. 

"I don't get it! You're supposed to TRUST your sister and your friends! Am I right, Jacky boy?" taunted Itey, taking a step back and eyeing Jack. 

There it was. I finally understood. I knew there were disagreements between Itey and Jack, just glares and taunts here and there, but I didn't think that it would become this full blown. Let me start at the beginning. You see, Jack has a sister, or a half sister, actually. Lynette, but everybody else just called her Brownie. It didn't take long for Brownie to fall for one of the guys here at the lodging house. Really, how can you not? Out of all of them, she picked Itey. Sure, he wasn't one of the most outspoken newsies in here, but he's loyal and fights for you 'till the end. I guess that's what she saw in him. 

I was happy for them, I really was. They were together for a week, and guess who just had to interfere? I love Jack and all, and I understand where he's coming from, but he can get a little overprotective once in a while. Especially with the people he cares about. 

"What did you just call me, Itey?" whispered Jack. Oh no. This wasn't going well. When Jack's on a streak he has a tendency to do things that he regrets. Or things that _I_ regret. 

"HOLD ON!" I shouted. I couldn't take this anymore. "What the HELL is going on?" Hah, that's commanding for you. Even Jack stared at me with disbelief. Yeah, boy, you better listen to me. 

"Itey? I saw you from the window upstairs and…" came a voice from the stairs. I turned around to look and see who it was. This day just keeps on getting better and better. It was Brownie. 

"Brownie!" bellowed Jack as he started to walk over to her, his eyes piercing straight through her own hazel green eyes. 

"No, you're not…" I said tauntingly, stepping right in front of him. I wasn't about to let him take out his anger on his sister. That would just cause more trouble than what we have now. 

"Sagey…" whispered Jack, pulling his face into a small pout. Goodness, why did he have to do that? 

"You wanna know what happened, Sage?" shouted Itey from behind. I turned my attention towards him, anger still expressed on his face. 

"Itey?" said Brownie curiously, stepping down the staircase and walking towards Itey. 

"No! You're staying where you are!" pointed Jack at Brownie, making her freeze at her recent position. 

Did I say _a little_ overprotective? I take that back. The look on Brownie's face was unforgettable. I felt sad for the girl, there she was, expecting to see Itey, but instead greeted by Jack's anger. I could see that she was confused and shocked at the same time. That's not a good feeling. 

"What's gong on?" muttered Brownie. 

"Remember when we went out yesterday night, right, Brownie?" asked Itey, looking at Brownie's hazel green eyes, hoping that she would remember. 

"Yeah…" 

"We went to one of the vaudeville shows not far away from here… not Medda, I wanted to take her someplace different," continued Itey. "Then we went over to Central Park to take a walk…" 

"A WALK? That's not all what you did!" shouted Jack once more. 

"You were SPYING on us?!" Now it was Brownie's turn to shout. She was shocked, that's for sure, but I didn't think that Jack was going to do that either. 

"I was doing it for you!" 

"For me? What is that? Hiding in bushes and watching me go on dates for me? Sure, I feel loved," answered Brownie sarcastically. "I knew it! That wasn't some big squirrel I saw in the park! It was you!" 

"I DO NOT look like a huge squirrel!" shouted Jack. 

"Yeah, well, that hair of yours can make up enough for its tail!" 

"This has gone too far!" I shouted. This was going to turn out right. 

"Yeah!" shouted Jack. "Itey, I ain't letting you see Brownie anymore! You won't, no, you CAN'T lay a finger on her without permission from me!" 

No! That's not what was supposed to happen. Jack! 

"Jack, no!" 

"What the hell was that for?!" 

"…A little too far…" 

"Why are you doing this to me?" 

"Brownie, are you okay?" 

It was a mess, that's what it was. The whole thing. Right after he said that, hell just broke loose. Itey was ready to pounce on Jack, but thank goodness for Specs, Skittery, and Mush for being there. I saw Ears run after Brownie as she darted up the stairs. Goodness. I don't even recall how we even got here. Peace and quiet. You just got to love it. That's what the rooftop's for. 

"But Jack, why did you have to do that to her?" I really didn't know why he did and I wanted to know so badly. And when I wanted and needed to know something, I wasn't just about to stop. Even though it may seem perfectly peaceful sitting here and looking up at the sky, I just couldn't drop the issue. 

"I'm looking out for her, Sagey… you know how many creeps are walking out there?" 

I could feel his breathing and hear his voice as I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed a sigh. The scent of newspapers, ink, and his own sweat swirled about him. Then, I knew that it was really Jack. I love him for all what's worth, and I think that him being overprotective shows that he cares, but today was just too much. 

"I know, but did you hear what Itey said? Don't you trust them? Besides, its not like Itey's a creep. He's your friend. He was there during the strike. He struck through. Why are you acting like this?" 

What can I say? I couldn't help it, I was stubborn. 

"There's just so many things going on… what did I just do?" muttered Jack as he ran his fingers through his hair. I sat up from my position, put my hand to his face so I could make him look at me, and looked him straight in the eyes. Geez. He looks so cute. 

"Just calm down, Jack… you can't handle everything at once, y'know that. You're the leader of the Manhattan newsies, big brother to one of the most loved girl newsies around, loyal friend to everyone, and you have your girlfriend sitting right here." 

Sure, I was getting a little mushy and over exaggerating, but he needed to be consoled. He looked into my eyes, kissed my hand, then moved closer to kiss my cheek, and finally burying his face in my neck. He stayed there for a while, just breathing. I wasn't complaining or anything, but I was sitting up, and he was getting a little heavy for me. 

"Erm… Jack…" I mumbled, ruffling his hair, and pushing him up to see his face. "How about _I _lean on _you_, instead?" 

He chuckled and gave me a smirk as he stood up and sat back down on the bench, letting me rest my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around me. I loved that feeling I had right then and there. Did you ever have that? When all your other troubles were just suddenly gone and time felt like it stood still? I was happy for a moment. No, better yet, I was content. 

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" muttered Jack. 

BAM. That ruined it all. I knew it was only a few days away, but I wasn't the particular person who looked forward to it. 

"Erm…" 

He couldn't really do anything unless he could find my family again. Which I really doubt it. 

"A scarf? How about a new hair ribbon? Or a…" 

"No, Jack…" 

"What's wrong?" 

"What I have right now is fine." Damn. Finding the right words is hard. 

"Are you sure?" 

Was I sure? I didn't know. I really didn't. I don't like Christmas. 

"Aren't you going to Brooklyn tomorrow?" I asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah, but…" 

"Go to sleep then… you need your rest." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, stood up, and walked back to the girls' bunkroom. Good timing, Jack. Talk about Christmas. The day when the child was born… and the day when my father was taken. 

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

Tag-along: thanks! ^^ just gotta luv dashboard confessionals! 

Sapphy: lol! you should've seen how many girls put race as close friend, but not romantically! *wink* hahah! okie dokie, i'll check out the mary sue fic when i'm stuck with your chap. ^^ i might even ask you if its okay before i send it out... but we'll see! you know, i just realized what happens to everyone except for me? lol. 

Snooza: hahah, you're all giddy! ^^ you're not a fiend! lol! you'll see! *wink* see ya around the MLH! 

Oneconfusednewsie: Wow, snowboarding! Never done that before... maybe 'cause i live in a place that doesn't snow... lol. :P its just rain or shine here. Blah, i hate math class! lol. i like the people in our class - they make it interesting and all, but i just don't like math. 

Azn-kimmi: you're not that boy crazy? lol, right... hahah. 

Frenchygoil: hahah, you should be happy that you're with him too! i was planning on having somebody else have him if they wanted, but if nobody did, then... *wink* hahah. but this is my "gift" to you guys! ^^ oh yeah... it does remind me of lil! 

Puck: thanks for putting up my story in your website! ^^


	4. interruptions

Well, this has been going pretty fast. Mainly 'cause i wrote the other chapters and the one after this one before i went on vacation. blah, i need to write. :P nothing to say except.... the movie underworld is terrific and you just gotta luv dashboard confessionals! ^^ 

okie dokie, on with the ff! 

~*~

**POV: Snooza **

**Day: December 23, 1900 **

**Time: 10:01 PM**

**~*~**

I really didn't think that I was going to create such a commotion when I walked into the Lodging House today. You'd think that a girl can just walk in looking all peaceful without getting cross-examined. But it wasn't like I was angry with them or anything, I just received a different effect than what I would've imagined. I'm just glad that Blink wasn't there at the moment or else he would've probably questioned me to death seeing as how he's one of my best friends. 

Yeah, Blink. The guy with the eye patch. You can't really miss him, can you? I remember when I first met him, I was scared to death about his eye, but he acted like it was nothing, that it was just a part of him. I respected that. Even though he usually hangs around Mush, I'm still glad that he still finds time for me. I never looked at him that way, don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but I've always looked at him as a friend. Or at least I think so. Right? Moving on... 

"I'm going upstairs…" I decided that I'm just going to ignore everyone's looks. I know I may be acting a little off right now, but that doesn't give me the reason to tell them what's going on. They'll find out sooner or later. 

Now, I was about to go upstairs to talk to Stretch, who was probably trying to read some book that Kloppman gave her. I still think its pretty funny how she just insists to read books when she can barely read them. But, hey, who can blame a girl for trying? 

I don't really know what happened to Sapphy but I'm guessing that she tripped on the stairs, and guess what? She brought me down with her? Don't worry, nothing really happened. Just a scratch. When you start living on the streets, its not that hard to get hurt. 

"That's alright, Sapphy…" I said, pulling myself up and checking to see if she was okay. "I'm fine. I'll just go upstairs for a while." 

I feel so happy that I could practically burst when I saw that Stretch was there in her bunk, just as usual. I was itching so bad to tell her what had happened today before anybody else did. 

"Hey, Snooza, you wanna play poker?" said Brownie from her bunk, shuffling a deck of cards in her hand. "Duck's going to play too… but she's being SLOW!" 

Hah, Brownie, you just gotta love her. Though her sarcasm and comments can get in the way sometimes, she's one of the girls here at the lodging house that just make days… colorful, in a way. I honestly thought that if the girl just cut her hair and put on more pounds, she'd be a boy. But who couldn't take a shine to her? Even though she's always there to do anything to get a laugh, she's still one of the girls. What can I say? She's got Itey. That, and she's Jack's half-sister. 

"Nah, that's alright… maybe some other time." I didn't really feel like playing poker, anyway. I NEEDED to talk to Stretch. Is it just me or does it seem that her bunk's moving farther and farther away? 

"Okay then," answered Brownie. "Duckie! Get your ass down here! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!" 

Did I forget to tell you that the girl has the lungs of life? Yeah, that too. 

"I'll play!" shouted Emu, making her way towards Brownie and taking a seat at the edge of the bunk. "Deal me in." 

"Whoa, Snooza… what happened to you?" said Stretch as she looked up from her book and sat up from her bunk bed. How many times have I heard that today? Really, too many times to count. 

"Geez, for the hundredth time, I'm fine." Oops, I think that came out a little too harsh. Stretch, don't look at me like that. "Sorry," I mumbled. 

"Here, at least fix your hair…" said Stretch, holding out a wooden worn out brush that she owned. 

"Thanks." 

Thank God for Stretch. I can't live without her. Her, and Sage, to be more exact. Yeah, the three of us, that's our group. Sure, there's still the other girls in the lodging house, but for some reason, I'm closer to these two. The point is, I'm just glad I have them. 

"So… is it Pie, again?" asked Stretch curiously. 

I chuckled. What? I couldn't help it. Let me lay it out for you. You see, I've been with Pie for… at least, two weeks, I think. I don't really remember, I'm not the kind of girl who keeps track of time. I usually just go and bother Race about it. Anyways, you know how some people say look out for the quiet ones? I should've listened. Don't get me wrong, Pie's a great guy, there's just times when he can't hold his liquor. But for some reason, I still hang on to him. I'm hoping that he'll change, I guess. 

"More or less…" 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Stretch once again. "Stop being so… mysterious!" 

"Ooh, is that your new word for today?" She always had something related to reading. Last week was abomination. 

"Yeah, it says it right here…" said Stretch as she started to flip through the pages of her book. Then, quick as a blink, she slammed it back shut. "Don't get me off the subject!" 

"What? I couldn't help it! I was just asking about—." 

"What happened?" 

Hah, just depend on Stretch to get right to the point. 

"Nothing happened with Pie. Well, not exactly." You know what? I'll just come straight out with it. "We can go on double dates again!" Okay, well, I guess that didn't come out exactly the way I wanted. 

"Huh? Snooza, are you okay?" said Stretch putting her hand on my forehead. "Are you not thinking or did you forget that I have a boyfriend?" 

Whoops. 

"I'm fine!" I said, chuckling as I pushed her hand away. 

"You know what? If you're not going to tell me, then you're just gonna have to--." 

"We broke up." 

There, I said it, okay? I really didn't know why it took me forever to say it. I know that Pie's a really decent guy compared to the ones around here. He's one of those guys that make you feel special whenever you're with him. But I guess that's gone now, huh? 

"Stretchy?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. Geez, she looks stunned. You can almost see the drool on her cheek right there… 

"SNOOZA!" 

The next thing I know, I was being strangled to death. That or someone was hugging me so tightly and rocking me back and forth. I didn't really know. 

"I'm glad you're happy about it…" I mumbled, moving strands of Stretch's hair away from my face. She's still hugging me… a _little bit_ too tightly as far as I know. 

"I am!" shouted Stretch, pulling away from me and giving me a big smile. 

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that you are… 'cause if it wasn't for you bothering me about talking to him, then I wouldn't have probably done it." 

"Broken up with him?" 

"No…" 

"So he broke up with you?" 

"Well, that doesn't really matter…" To me, it honestly didn't… 'cause I'M FREE!!! 

"But--." 

"I got back at him." Hah, I sure did. 

"Huh? You're confusing me, Snooza…" 

Then, out of nowhere, I suddenly heard a squeal and someone shout, "ITEY'S HERE!" Geez, there's so much shouting going on in here. But that's what you get when you live here, right? I don't even know how I get to think, nowadays. 

"Hold on… do you hear that?" muttered Ershey. I thought she was asleep on her bed, but I guess I was wrong. 

Now, the next thing that happened was kind of a blur. I didn't really understand what was going on, but there was a great deal of shouting coming from downstairs too. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't making up things, the other girls heard it too. I'm just glad that Emu, Duck and Ershey decided to stay in here and let things work out for itself. I didn't want whatever was going upstairs to come up here. Though knowing the people around here, it probably would. 

We tried our best not to listen, we really did, but we couldn't help it that the walls were so thin that the voices could just easily pass through. That, and they were shouting so loudly. Throughout everything, I could hear Sage's voice. I was just glad that she was there. At least somebody with a good mind and heart was present. 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAYS! HE CAN'T DO THAT!" 

The door opened and there was Brownie, looking completely opposite from what she was before. With a bang, she quickly slammed the door and started to walk towards the window leading up the rooftop.

"HEY!" came a shout from outside. "I'm still here, you know!" 

Brownie did a quick about turn, opened the door, and mumbled, "Sorry about that." 

Who was that? Oh, Ears. Goodness, I'm just glad that Brownie didn't slam the door in her face. 

"Wait, Brownie, where you going?!" shouted Ears from the doorway as she tried to make her way through the bunk beds and scattered objects on the floor. What? Girls are messy too. Well, not as messy as the guys. 

"AND HE LOOKS LIKE A SQUIRREL! AN UGLY SQUIRREL!" shouted Brownie as she opened the window, causing the noise from the streets to slowly float inside. 

"A girl can't even think with the shouting that's going on in here!" said Emu, looking up from the deck of cards in her hands. "But since we're talking - who looks like a squirrel?" 

"Brownie, what happened?" asked Duck, walking over to Brownie and patting her shoulder. 

"He… he…" muttered Brownie. 

Did I mention that I had no idea what was going on? From the shouting and the arguing and the noises from outside, I just wanted peace and quiet. 

"I'll tell you what happened later, okay?" I said, standing up from Stretch's bunk. 

"But wait! You just can't leave when you're about to tell me what happened!" 

"I'll tell you later…" For some reason, I didn't feel like talking anymore. "Go figure out what happened with Brownie and tell me later, okay?" 

I was glad that I got out of that place. I know I'm making it sound worse than it really is, but sometimes sharing a room with nine other girls just isn't the most pleasant way to live. A girl needs her privacy too, y'know? I'm not saying that I want to be alone, no, let me rephrase that. I need my space. 

Now you should've seen how happy I was to see that there was hardly anybody in the lobby. Much less than when I came in before. Now the only people in here were Specs, Skittery and Mush. I thought that there were only three of them downstairs, but I guess I was wrong when I saw something move in the shadows somewhere near the door. Was that the squirrel that Brownie was talking about? Oh yeah, and the door to the lodging house were open. Damn, its cold. 

"Who left the door open? It's so freaking cold!" I said as I walked down the stairs and sat down on the worn out couch. 

"That's what I told him, but no, he wouldn't listen…" said Specs from his conversation with Mush. 

"Almost done…" mumbled a voice from the shadows. "There." 

I saw the figure in the shadows step down from his position and close the door with a smile. Ah, it was Blink. How come I didn't notice him before? I think I may be needing new glasses… 

"Sorry about that, Snooza, but I just couldn't help putting it up." 

"Putting what up?" I asked curiously. Boy, was I confused. 

Blink pointed to the small green leafy object hanging right above the door. Hah, mistletoe. I should've known. 

"Is that mistletoe? That looks more like lettuce to me…" What? It did! 

"That's 'cause it IS lettuce!" said Mush, putting on his jacket about him. 

Oh. 

"Blink here just couldn't help himself… besides, he's doing the guys AND the girls in the lodging house a favor!" said Skittery, standing up from his position and opening the door. "We'll see you guys later…" 

Are they leaving? Hey! 

"Wait! Where are you going?" 

"We need to get… stuff…" I heard Mush mumbled voice from outside. Sure, that helped. 

"Do you know where they're going?" I asked Blink. 

But no, instead of an actual answer, he gave me a shrug. I love Blink and all, I could talk to him all day, but there's just days when he just needs to talk more. I take that back. The next thing I know he won't stop babbling about food or money. But who isn't? He gave out a long relieved sigh and took a seat next to me on the couch. 

"Wow, putting up that mistletoe must've been pretty hard…" I said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, well, it just takes the right person with the strength to do it," answered Blink with a smile. 

Please don't smile. 

"So watcha been up to, Snooza?" continued Blink, changing his position and sitting so that he could face me. I would've moved farther, I really would've, but then I was already sitting at the edge of the couch. I was stuck. 

"Selling…" Course I've been selling! I'm a newsie. What else was I supposed to do? 

"I'm sure you've been doing that," laughed Blink. 

He laughed. Oh goodness. 

"Yeah…" I'm sorry, my mind's a complete blank right now. Why won't it work? Work, I tell you! Work! 

"Hey, you know, if Pie's still giving you trouble, then--." 

"I'm fine, really. 'Cause see, I'm not with him anymore." Why did that just come out? For some reason, saying that to Blink was much easier than saying it to anybody else. Don't you think that's weird? I thought so too. 

"Oh… well, I'm sorry, I--." 

"No, don't be. I'm happy, actually," I said, smiling back at him. Is it just me or am I feeling more and more comfortable? I may just actually say it… can you believe it? I'm about to tell him that... 

"Blink, I just want to say--." 

BAM. 

"I'M HERE!!!" I turned over to look at the doorway and there was Striker, a smile plastered on her face and her dark brown eyes twinkling with excitement. 

"Erm, yeah, me too," came a mumble from behind her. 

Was it just me or was Striker skipping? Wow, there's just too much going on. Then I figured out who was standing next to her, Spot. I couldn't believe how I could miss him. That, and maybe he was hiding in the shadows. What's the almighty leader of Brooklyn doing here? Forget I said that, he could practically _live_ here seeing as how many times he comes to visit. 

I guess Spot realized what they were standing underneath, 'cause the next thing I heard was, "Hey look! Mistletoe…" 

"Is that lettuce?" muttered Striker. 

Geez. Good timing, you guys.

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

Snooza: hahah, you were all giddy when you emailed me back at the start of the ff! this is just the beginning, dearie, just wait until christmas eve! dun dun dun!!! (that's why i put the dates... so you could see what's happening when) hope i portrayed you alright! 

Sapphy: you'll eventually find out! ^^ be patient! although i shouldn't be saying that since i'm not that patient either. :P glad to see my ideas for your ff helped! *jumps up and down* update! i'm getting so antsy to see what happens next! 

Oneconfusednewsie: *sniff* so sad, isn't it? i don't think i can ever snowboard since i live in a place that doesn't have snow. erm, have i said that before? ooh, i luv california, though - my second cousins live there. ^^

Frenchygoil: haha, that revolution part reminded me at school when the girls TRIED not to talk to the boys all day. hah, didn't work. at least you found out what snooza and stretch were talking about! don't worry, all questions will be answered... eventually! lol. the point is, it all makes sense in the end. ^^ it should, shouldn't it? or else this ff would be messed up... lol. btw, i'll probably edit your ff and email you sometime today or tomorrow. 

Emu: its good that you're happy! that's the point! heheh! i'm just glad that i got your profile or else i wouldn't have gotten to put you in this! 

Puck: thanks! ^^ can't wait to see your finding nemo/newsies crossover come out! 

Stretch: hey stretchy! haven't been seeing ya online in a while. :P back to school? anyways, thanks! ^^ hope to see ya around and more of your OC's ff! 

Sagey: *hugs* hey! haven't seen ya in a while... hope you get everything fixed with your AOL and computer. ^^


	5. off into another world

'allo! *waves* and happy national newsies day! ^^ dress up as a newsie, talk with an accent, and carry around a newspaper with you everywhere ya go! other than that, have fun! 

erm, and also, i wrote this short story two nights ago... and i don't know what to do with it... so if anyone wants to read it, just tell me and i'll email it to you! 

~*~

**POV: Stretch **

**Day: December 24, 1900 **

**Time: 4:55 AM**

**~*~ **

That would be nice wouldn't it? A nice warm coat that I could wear wherever I could go. All the girls would stare and think of where I had gotten it. But no, I'd just be there smiling because I ain't shivering in the cold with barely anything on in the middle of winter. Full of happiness and energy, I'd walk over to Skittery and then… 

"STRETCH!!! Wake up!" 

Agh! "Whaaatt???" I kept my eyes closed and my face buried in the pillow as I dragged the covers of my sheets over my head. I don't like mornings. 

"You know how long I've been telling you to get up already?!" 

"I don't know… you tell me…" I said sarcastically, turning over in my bunk bed and rubbing eyes. I sighed and sat up, looking across the rows of bunk beds before me. I didn't feel like selling papes or hawking the headlines today. The cold was getting to me and it was getting even colder. I could've chosen to stay in my bunk bed under the covers where it's all nice and warm. But what was I to do? I didn't have money. And this was the only way to get it. 

"TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS!!!" came a shout from the bathroom stalls. Really, it's too early for this. 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!!!" shouted Emu back at Ears. 

"Ears! Emu! We know! You've told us a hundred times!" shouted Sapphy from her bunk bed, eagerly brushing her hair with her fingers. 

"Aw, don't be such a grouch, Sapphy," said Ershey as she passed by and poked her on the shoulder. 

I really didn't have anything to say 'cause I was just too busy deciding whether I was still going to get up and go to the bathroom or just stay in my position. 

"Stretchy!" 

Honestly. Since when was it this loud in the morning? 

"Whaaattt???" I groaned, finally standing up and walking over to the bathroom. I walked over to the sink, turned on the faucet and waited for the cool water to flow before I began with my daily routine. I'd usually just stand there, splash water on my face, fix my hair, change, and all that other junk that you know us girls do. But today I was just feeling lazy. Lazy and grouchy. 

"I was just wondering if you saw my hat," said Striker from behind. She was looking around frantically, peeking under bed covers and pillowcases. 

Oh yeah. She was still there. 

"Don't look at me. I haven't seen it since yesterday when you were wearing it." What? I didn't. 

"Weren't you with Spot yesterday or something?" said Snooza. 

"Oh yeah…" said Striker, recalling the night before. "Dammit Spot…" 

"You still awake, Stretch?" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see a pair of bright green eyes looking back at me. 

"Does it look it, Sage? I'm cold. I'm sleepy. I'm grouchy. And the stupid faucet won't work!" How long was I standing there waiting for the water to come? Forever, I tell you. 

"The other one over there works," said Sage, pointing to another sink which only seemed too far away. But I gathered up my strength and walked over there. And guess what? The faucet DOES work. Thank goodness. I was so grateful for that. I felt so much more awake and so much more alive now that I splashed my face with water. I know it sounds kind of odd, but its how I wake myself up. 

The Distribution Center looked just like it did everyday. Only with the huge addition of snow and jackets that the newsies were wearing. Nothing really changed. We still sold everyday, even though it was winter. We needed to make a living. 

I was just glad that most of the early morning rush of people was gone. Thousands of newsboys pushing, elbowing, shouting, laughing, and maybe even kicking were always there. But today they weren't. 

"Hundred papes for today, Weasel." I said, slapping down the pair of coins before him. 

"Do I look like Weasel to you?" 

You see, it was morning, and my brain doesn't work well during those times. I looked up to see one of the most unpleasant things you needed to see on a morning. A Delancey. 

"Well, you know, I knew I saw a bit of a resemblance when you grunted and yawned. Sleep much?" 

"HUNDRED PAPES!!! Is that the best you can do girlie? I've heard better ones before." 

"Don't worry, Morris, I'll save those for later. Why's it taking forever to get my papes? Can't count?" 

I was hardly this sarcastic in the morning. By this time, I'd probably be out already selling my papes, but I was just having too much fun. I swear, I saw his moustache twitch. 

"Hey! Don't tell me you spilled that on the floor!" came another shout from the side of the window. 

Geez. This was going to take forever. Either I wait here and freeze my butt off or just go in there and get it myself. I know the Delanceys may just pound me to death for doing that, but I ain't taking any crap from anyone today. 

"What are you doing in here?! You can't come in here! How'd you get in here?!" shouted Morris. 

"It ain't that hard. I opened the door… took a step forward… walked in… and ta-dah!" 

Now I know I was on dangerous ground so I just went ahead and grabbed the closest stack of papes and ran out the door. I guess I took so many 'cause the load on my arm is much heavier than what I was used to before. "Thanks boys!" I shouted, running from the Distribution Center, trying to get a hold of the stack of papes that I held. Hey, carrying papes doesn't look that easy. 

"Hey, Stretch, since when do you sell that many papes?" shouted Skittery. 

Hah! I know what to do with the rest of the papes! 

"Skitts, did you buy your papes from the center already?" Please say you didn't. 

"Nope… what's the rush anyway?" 

"Here--," I said handing him half of the papes I had and placing it on his hands. "Just take it. I'll tell you what happened later." 

"But… wait!" 

I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I know I just risked getting beat up by the Delanceys, but at least I could run. That, and I didn't feel like fighting today. What can I say? It's too early in the morning. But you knew I was going to say that, weren't you? 

Now, I was just about to turn the corner to my usual selling spot, right outside the post office. I've been selling there for as long as I can remember. I always sold there, handing out papes anybody coming in or out of the office. It was a good place to sell. I'm just glad that I had my claim on it before anybody else took it. 

"Oof!" 

Ack, what hit me? I looked down to see what it was. Instead, who it was. Was that Boo? What is she doing her by herself? 

"Sorry…" mumbled Boo nervously, looking up with an apologetic face. Aww. That face can just melt anybody's heart. She'll be a kick when she grows up. 

"Boo? What are you doing here all by yourself?" I couldn't help but wonder, 'cause she's always with a big group of friends. Usually with the other younger newsies. She was always with somebody. Now, I know that I shouldn't worry, but she's one of those kids that you have to give extra care, y'know? 

"I was playing tag with the others and I have no idea where they went, so I tried to remember where--." 

Poor kid. Hah, no pun intended with that one. "You want to sell me with today?" 

She practically swelled with joy. Little kids are just so cute, aren't they? You know what? I was glad that I bumped into her that day. I was suddenly overcome with energy and happiness. I even sold my papes faster than I usually did! Well, mostly 'cause of the help of Boo. She could just pull of the most angelic face and supposedly cry right when she wanted. 

"Stretchy?" asked Boo, her dark brown eyes looking up at me. 

"Hmm?" 

"Can we go over there?" I looked over to see where she was pointing. The Church. I looked back at her then at the direction her finger was pointing. I didn't know she knew about church. The things you learn everyday. 

"You want to go to church?" But, why? Little kids hardly wanted to go to church. 

"Only for a quick little while?" pouted Boo. 

"Well, sure," I said, holding out my hand to her, and making our way towards the church. I was confused right there and then. Why were we going inside again? Oh yeah, Boo wanted too and I was feeling good that day. 

I didn't think that it was going to be that quiet in there, really. I thought it was scary. Who would have a huge statue of a guy hanging off a cross? I really didn't understand. But at the same time, it felt kind of peaceful. There were people around, sitting on benches and looking up at the statue. I didn't get it. 

I felt Boo let go of my hand as she walked between straight towards the statue. Wasn't she scared? I would've been. But all she did was walk. She finally got up to the statue, and you know what she did? She kneeled down and put her hands together to pray. It was the most interesting thing I've ever seen. Really. That huge statue compared to the little girl before it was just so… I was amazed. 

It didn't take long for her to finish. Thank goodness. I didn't want to be left standing there in a huge place where I didn't feel secure. She held my hand once again as we walked out the church and trudged down the steps. This was an interesting day.

"You prayed, right?" I didn't exactly know what it was, so there was nothing wrong with asking. 

"Mm-mmhm. I prayed for my Christmas wish." 

Oh, I see. 

"So what did you wish for?" 

"A pony." 

Y'see, I was expecting something else like food, clothes, or maybe even a cute little doll. Kids come up with the weirdest things. 

"A pony?" 

"Yeah, a brown colored one. I bet you Race would like it, wouldn't he?" 

"Of course he would. But are you sure what you want is a pony?" 

"Yes! I'm sure. I can ride on it and all of you can come with me, so we can sell papes faster. Then, when Jack needs to go visit Brooklyn, I'll let him borrow it so he won't take so long to get back." 

Hah, that was an interesting image. I could just see Jack being the cowboy in him and riding that pony from Brooklyn to Manhattan. 

"So that's why you want to get a pony?" What? I didn't understand what Boo was thinking and she didn't seem to mind me asking. 

"Yeah… and so Erik can be a knight!" 

Ah, Erik. He's another one of the younger newsies around the Lodging House. The boy's got charisma, I tell you that. He ain't scared of standing up to any of us and he's always got a comeback somewhere. I won't be surprised if he turns out like Jack in the future. 

"I'm sure he'll make a good knight. So you want a pony so Erik can be a knight?" 

"Yeah, and so I can be a princess," beamed Boo. But the funniest thing happened. You'd think a little kid would stay happy, but her face suddenly fell serious and she wasn't fantasizing about knights and princesses. "But sometimes, I just want to ride away and just go off into my own world. Where there isn't anything wrong, y'know? Where everybody's happy… just a place where… its…" 

"It's what?" I asked. 

"Good. So I can forget about everything else that's going on and so that I can ride off there with my pony." 

Wow. I didn't see that coming. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll get your pony someday… if you pray hard enough." 

"Hey Stretch!!!" 

I turned around to see who it was. Specs. That just brought a smile to my face right then and there. 

"Hey Specs!" shouted Boo, as she waved at him. 

"Hey there, Boo. You selling with Stretch today?" 

Boo eagerly nodded, a smile plastered on her face. 

"Oh hey, Stretch, you know its Christmas tomorrow, right?" 

Oh yeah. Ears was yelling about that. "Oh yeah… it is, isn't it?" 

"Are you planning anything?" asked Specs. Eh? Planning anything? Sure, I'll be outside throwing confetti in the air. 

"I don't think so... why?" Yeah, why?! 

"Erm, nothing..." muttered Specs. "So, Boo, what do you want for Christmas?" 

"How about a pony?" exclaimed Boo. 

And you know what? Kids don't come up with the weirdest things; they come up with the greatest things. Right at the moment, I wanted a pony of my own. 

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

Azn-kimmi: wow, first review came from you! i was still wondering whether you were readin' this or not! lol! ^^ you and spot? haha, you'll see! 

Oneconfusednewsie: *nod* that's true. and i'm so glad that the pair of lungs thing worked out! haha, i was wondering whether you REALLY do have a pair of lungs... erm, that sounded weird. 

Frenchygoil: you don't know what mistletoe is? its not lettuce tho... but i'll be changing that in the upcoming chapters. you'll see. ^^ should you be worried or not? psh, of course not! lol. thanks for the review! it makes MY day! ^^

Snooza: lol, i didn't even realize that until you told me about it! i was just picking out numbers randomly... well, around the time that i needed. be patient! lol! glad to see that my ff gets you all giddy! *raises eyebrow* is that a good thing or a bad thing? lol. 

Stretch: thanks! haha, jumbled little mind? that's for snooza to decide! lol. i hope i portrayed ya alright... but don't worry, much more excitin' shtuff will happen to ya later on! ^^ 

Sapphy: i love pie and snooza too! but... i just had to!!! lol. also, love your ff, just as always! ^^ 

Kit Blink: whoot! new reviewer! hiii... ^^ nothing else to say but you'll see! just hope that i keep you hooked throughout the ff! 

Emu: hahah! that first opening line you just said made me laugh! ^^ thanks! glad to see that i'm makin' you write your ff! the next few chaps might take a little while though, considering that school will be starting in a few days, so i still have to adjust. :P also, thanks for letting me be in your ff! i can't wait to see how it turns out! ^^


	6. ears for eavesdroppin'

*jumps in singing* i'm not crazy, i'm just a little unwell... *ahem* anew chappie! have fun! ^^ ooh yeah, and the next few chaps are going to take a while to get up since there's school and all. y'know how it is. :P

~*~

**POV: Ears**

**Day: December 24, 1900**

**Time: 9:06 AM**

**~*~**

WHAT? 

"But…" 

HE CAN'T BE DOING THIS TO ME! 

"Aw, Ears, its only for today…" 

Ack, don't pull that puppy dog face on me. I can't take that. You know I can't. I love Mush and all, but I can't handle that face. That face has caused enough trouble already. 

"But it's the 24th!" 

That was probably not the best excuse, but hey… 

"Look at it this way," said Mush, cupping my face with both of his hands, "you can have me all day tomorrow – no interruptions – well, except when I eat 'cause I--." 

"MUSH." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can't you just tell me what and where you're going?" 

I know I may be sound like I'm nagging him to death by keeping him by my side and making him tell me what he's about to do, but I really think he's been acting a _little_ awkward lately. I swear I wasn't hallucinating when I saw him in the shadows whispering with Skittery and Specs. Specs, mostly. Somethin's up. 

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. I promised," answered Mush, letting go of my face and giving me a weak smile. 

Ack. No way getting out of this one. 

"Alright then… see you later at Tibby's?" 

"Of course," said Mush as he leaned in to give me kiss on the cheek. "See ya later!" 

Sure, just _run_ away from me and leave me here – wait, hey, is that Specs and Skittery?! I swear, you – 

"You ready to go?" 

Eh?

"You still asleep, Ears?" 

Oh, Duck. If you think about it, I haven't been seeing much of her lately. She's one of my best friends, y'know. Her and Brownie. Interesting isn't it that my best friends are the two comedians of the group? But that doesn't really matter. Duck's been always there when I'm stuck with something. You just gotta love that about her. You know that she won't take crap from anybody, especially when they've got beef against your friends. 

"Sorry… just thinkin'…" More like ranting, really. 

"Oh, well, if you like to share, I'm here," smiled Duck. 

"AND QUIT LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT! I AIN'T DOIN' ANYTHING!" came a shout from not to far away. Actually, it seemed pretty close – so close that my ears hurt so bad. 

"Let me guess…" 

"Jack," muttered all of us at the same time. 

"Stupid, old, ugly—." 

"Squirrel, yes, we know." 

How long has it been? Only a day since Jack has put his evil wrath on the two and Brownie's already been complaining like hell came over and knocked on her door. Well, I guess I'd be also that mad if I can't see Mush. Speaking of Mush… 

"Hey, Duck, has Skittery been telling you anything lately?" 

"Apart from the fact that he thinks that not enough boys wear colors, no." 

Erm, I didn't need to know that. 

"But he's been acting a little… shifty, lately," muttered Duck. "I don't know, he's probably just running around getting gifts for everybody." 

"And he's making a special one just for you!" cooed Brownie as she poked Duck on the shoulder. 

It's been a known fact that Skittery and Duck are best friends, but that's just how the two of them look at it. Goodness, you can handcuff them to each other and they won't even complain. Let me put it this way – they certainly act like they're MORE than best friends – even though they say they aren't. 

"Really? I mean, no…" 

"Hah! I saw your eyes light up!" 

"I… I was amazed by the color of your hair!" 

"Aw, Duckie, you can't cover it up… you like him! We know you do!" 

"You're not making me say anything! Its early and its morning and you're not going to manipulate me into saying that since you know that my brain doesn't work this early!" 

"That's why it's so much fun!" 

Heheheh. Get ready Duckie. 

~*~ 

"EXTRY! EXTRY! THOUSANDS OF MINERS TRAPPED BY GAS EXPLOSION!" 

Hmm… at least they were warm for a second instead of being out here in the freezing cold! 

"I'll have one of those…" exclaimed a gentleman not so well into his thirties, holding out a nickel as he walked towards me. 

"Thank you, sir, but it looks like I don't have any change for that." 

He looked down expectantly on the money on his hand as he looked at me and back to his hand. 

"Would you be willing to…" 

"Keep it," smiled the gentleman, taking the newspaper and walking away. 

Jackpot. 

"Geez, I should've thought of that." 

Mush? 

"Hey, Ershey." 

Maybe not. 

"Hey. I just wanted to know if you're still going to the pageant tomorrow night?" 

"Of course, I always do. You can't have a pageant without Mary, can you?" 

Y'see, every Christmas Eve, St. Anthony's Church holds a Christmas pageant for any kids they can find on the streets willing to watch, or maybe even perform for their neighborhood. The point is, they do this for the kids. I was willing to do anything for that. Not that we have anything special going on in the Lodging House. We usually just eat the food that we can manage and greet each other. 

I actually never went to church until Race dragged me along with him. I didn't think it was going to be like that, y'know? Actually finding a place where you can just… spill out your guts to someone who won't pester you to death with questions. 

"You know me," chuckled Ershey. "I worry!" 

That's true. 

"Aw, don't! I'll be there, alright?" 

"HEY, ERSH, YOU GOT MORE PAPES? LET'S FINISH IT OFF!" shouted Striker as she waved through the crowd. 

"Let's? She's been on a streak today and I'm handing her as much papes as she can get!" joked Ershey, turning her back towards me and disappearing into the crowd. 

That leaves me. Again. 

Mush went off with Specs and Skittery. Duck's probably playing five card draw with Snipes (so that rules him out too). Brownie ran off looking for Itey. And Ershey went to sell papes with Striker. Gah. I guess I should be pretty happy that I have time to myself; you can't get much of that when you live in the Lodging House. 

I think this'd be a good time to look for gifts… yeah, that's a good idea. But what in the world am I going to get them? Them, being almost everyone that I know! Sure, Emu probably already gotten everybody gifts already seeing as how she always does every year. I don't see how that girl manages. Actually… she told me about a place not too far away… and not expensive too… but should I even actually buy them gifts? There ain't no reason in just taking them… 

Aw, to hell with it. I know its been a week since she told me where it was, but I remember most of it. Straight down past the bookstore… left until you see a lamppost… right of the café… or was it left? Or am I supposed to go straight ahead? 

Great. 

"You have everything?" 

Hold on. That voice sounds familiar. 

"Only one more… and we're done." That's… Skittery! Specs! And Mush! What are they all doing hiding in an alleyway? 

"We're nowhere near done until we set it up! We gotta make sure that the bag's big enough for the person to fit in!" 

Bag? Person? Fit in? What? I can't help it if I eavesdrop! 

"Forget about that! Just get the damn bag – doesn't matter if he fits or not!" 

Damn. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? 

"Quit worrying, Specs! This is supposed to be fun!" retorted Mush.

"It better be. Everything has to go--." 

"…the way its planned, we know." 

Oh geez. What's going on? What are they planning? My sweet Mush! They ain't going off to do something… drastic, are they? By the looks of it Specs looks angrier than ever while Skittery and Mush are just standing there without a care in the world. It can't be that bad if Mush isn't mad, right? 

"Alright, well, I gotta run... We'll finish this later," taunted Specs, before turning around and heading off into a different direction. 

"You'd think he'll have a heart attack if everything doesn't go well..." muttered Skittery when Specs was gone. 

Mush nodded. "Yeah, that guy needs to cheer up a bit. C'mon, let's go sell some more papes," said Mush. 

Ack. HIDE! Thank goodness for having a height a _bit_ below average... who would've thunk it would've came handy? Anyways, the only thing I could do was pull down the rim off my hat as far down to my face and lean against the wall. Please don't see me. Mush won't let me hear the end of it!

"The morning edition better have good headlines today..." 

"Hah, well, y'know we can always come up with better headlines!" exclaimed Mush as they left the alley and turned into a different direction. 

Aaahh. I can breathe a little easier now. Well, actually... 

I'm going to have to keep this to myself. I know I will. I better. No telling anybody. Lips zipped. 

Or at least I hope so.

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

Frenchygoil: hahah, i don't really know if they wake up THAT early. i probably wouldn't have been a good newsie either if i needed to wake up at that time. i like to sleep. ^^ hahha. whoot! i'm so glad i'm getting things right... lol. yeah, i _kinda_ modeled her after monsters inc, only she's a little bit more tougher and independent. christmas is almost there! ^^ 

Sage: hahah, i'm finally getting your reviews! ^^ glad to see that you're finally back around here! i was wonderin' what was happening to you... i go home, check my email, bug my friends on the net, then talk to you - weird not having you here. but you're back! hahah. awww, thankies for the compliments! i luv you too! ^^

Sapphy: hahha, that reminded me of the time when striker came over my house, and _tripped_ over my bed. goodness gracious. lol. i always wanted to learn how to ride a horse... kewlness. but i'm just too darn lazy. lol. ooh and guess what?! i know this is news to ya! i'm going to watch this play, wicked, at NY during spring, and guess who's playing one of the main roles? the original girl who had the part of maureen in rent! forgot her name, but i know you LOVE rent. 

Deanie: whoot! new reviewer! *waves* hiii! ^^ thanks! yeah, even me... i take some stuff from my life for the story too. heheh. doing it in different perspective isn't as easy as it look though, i'm just glad that i'm getting the characters right especially when its not mine. but i'm gonna have to say that christmas eve will be very... erm, eventful. lol. 

Stretch: yay! i'm glad that i got you right! hahah, i was worried that i didn't - but that's just me. lol. is that a good thing? getting inside's people's heads? hahah, probably for THIS. y'know, i have to reread people's profiles a number of times before i start writin'! kinda like... _absorbin'_ the person's personality. lol. 

Kit Blink: thanks! you asked for more, and here it is!

Emu: Hahah, thanks! ^^ School is actually alright for now - especially since its just starting, so we don't have that much work as usual. :P But y'know what? I actually get some of my ideas from school! hahah! ooh, and the teeny font in my other fic! lol! i just had to laugh about that! 


	7. confrontations

*jumps* i'm alive!!!! hahah, i know it took a while, but as you saw around ff.net, i have another ff! dont' worry, i'm not putting this ff down! ^^ this was just too much fun to write... anyways, here's the next chap! ^^

~*~

**POV: Emu**

**Day: December 24, 1900**

**Time: 8:39**

~*~

"Hey, Boots you got any good shooters?! I lost some of mine!" shouted Striker, walking down the staircase and approaching Boots who was sitting on the couch, his legs propped up, talking up half the space. 

"Again?! Striker!" answered Boots. 

What? Its only the afternoon and the lodging house's already in an uproar. I can't deny you that there's never peace here anyway. What'd you expect? 

"Hey, Emu, have you seen my shooters?" asked Striker, walking up to me. "I have this gray-blue one and another just plain white then…" 

"Sorry, Striker, can't help you there. I ain't exactly the looking type of person." 

I really ain't. Either I tend to leave things lying around or take forever to get my butt up and running when I actually need to look for it. 

"But are you--." 

"Look, maybe they're upstairs. That's where I'm going, anyway." 

"Alrighty." 

Damn. It's been a long day – considering that I'm trying my best to keep up with the money I have, especially since you need to make sure that you have enough for that night. It's either paying up or sleeping on the alleyway in the cold. Which one do you think I'd like better? Yup, that one. 

So then you'd think that I'd be grateful when I finally get to the lodging house and just collapse in my bed. Of course, I'd be! Goodness, nothing will stand between me and rest. 

"You girls feel like singin' Christmas carols tonight?" asked Snooza, suddenly coming out of the girls' bunkroom. 

Ack. I love caroling and all, especially with the lodgers, but today's just not… working for me. 

"Sure!" piped Striker. "Who's going?" 

"Duck, Brownie, Race, Mush, Boots, and Blink." 

"Oh, but I have to look for my shooters…" said Striker sadly, suddenly switching emotions. 

"Blink, eh?" I love to tease people. Ooh, I even added more effect by arching my eyebrow. Yup, good one, Emu. 

But Snooza simply shrugged and answered, "We'll be outside if you want to come!" 

Got out of that one. Now if I could just make it towards my bed… 

"Hey Emu!" 

Ack. 

"Yeah?" I said, sitting up on my bed and looking about the bunkroom. 

"Give us our gifts! We know you have 'em!" taunted Ershey from across the room. 

"Hey, has anybody seen my--." 

"I ain't telling! And besides, its only the 24th! It ain't Christmas yet!" 

"Can you guys just take a second to--." 

"But actually, it IS in other countries!" said Sage, taking a moment to consider us while busily brushing her hair. 

"Do you guys--." 

"Ah, but this is New York! It ain't Africa!" shouted Sapphy. 

"CAN'T ALL OF YOU JUST STOP SHOUTING AND LET ME TALK FOR A SECOND?!" shouted a voice louder than anybody else's, causing the whole room to quiet down. 

Eh? Who was that? Striker? Oh, right. Her missing shooters. But am I missing something? She's really mad… haven't seen her like this before. It's actually kind of… unusual. Striker's always the happy and energetic bunch of the crowd. If not, then she's always wearing a smile or laughing. This is… interesting. 

"Erm, go ahead…" mumbled Ershey. 

"Has anybody seen my shooters?" said Striker slowly, taking her time to pause between words. 

"Nope." 

"Not me." 

"Haven't seen 'em." 

"Nuh-uh." 

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" said Striker. Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. 

"Back to what I was sayin'!" shouted Sapphy, once again. "We live in New York, not some place that already has Christmas!" 

"Right, Sapphy, you're just saying that just 'cause you don't like Christmas!" said Ershey. 

"Ah, but did you see her this morning?" said Sage, smiling mischievously. "The girl was actually singing Christmas carols!" 

"Sapphy! You! Singing Christmas carols?! You didn't eat anything… weird, did you?!" 

It's been a known fact that Sapphy's not exactly a Christmas lover. Let's put it this way – Christmas is just another holiday for her. Goodness, the girl acts like it could even be Groundhog Day. 

"I had nothin' else to sing!" 

"I'm sure you didn't… Ah, I know! You were probably happy about something to make you sing Christmas carols!" Right? Right? Right? I know I'm right. 

A small gasp escaped Ershey's lips as her eyes widened, put her hand over her mouth, and pointed accusingly at Sapphy. 

"I know! I know why!" shouted Ershey, as she _hopped_ her way over to Sapphy with excitement.

It took me a while to realize what she was talking about. It was only a few days ago when Sapphy found bugs in her bed and ran into her fate… 

"'Cause she's been with Raaacccceeeetraaaaaccckkk!" I shouted, making oogly faces at Sapphy. This was too much fun. "Where DID the two of you go anyway?" 

"Ooh! Love's in the air!" said Sage from her bunk. 

"What? I…!" mumbled Sapphy, turning into a deep shade of red. "Yeah, well, at least…" 

"At least she's getting somewhere with her guy," came a voice from the rows of bunkbeds. 

"Striker? That you?" 

"Ah, now you guys see that I'm still here." She's not being sarcastic. That's not good. 

"We knew you were here…" muttered Ershey. 

"But you just chose not to talk to me, is that it?" 

"I…" 

"All of you are so caught up in your worlds that you won't even take the time to notice one of your best friends! Your cousin, even!" 

"We don't get THAT caught up… besides, we're always there for you, Striker," said Sapphy. 

"Oh, yeah, sure, just after you interrupted me THREE TIMES!" 

"Sorry, Striker…" What else was I supposed to say? I had no idea. 

"NO! Sorry doesn't cut it. I've been with you guys for so long and I'm treated just like any other bug you guys push around. No one here helps me, no one here listens to me, I even wonder if you guys see me!" 

"Of course we see you, Striker!" 

"Yeah? Do you see how I feel?" shouted Striker, her body tense and rigid. "I feel freakin' invisible!" 

"But… Striker, why would you?" 

"You guys don't get it, do you? It's just too hard for you to understand - to get it through your thick skulls. Stupid, that's what you all are!" 

"Look, Striker," said Sage, "why don't we talk about this calmly…" 

"We're FAR from calm! And you Sage, YOU, you're too busy worrying over Jack to see what's right under your nose!" 

"Excuse me? Striker, what…" 

"Then, Sapphy! Goodness, you're the happiest and most energetic person I know, but you just get so ahead of yourself at times! Loud, that's what you are! You know how annoying it is to have somebody SHOUT CONSTANTLY in your--." 

"Striker, you're going too FAR with this," said Sapphy slowly, "You don't want me to get…" 

"And Ershey!" 

"No, I haven't done anything wrong!" 

"You're so gaga over Mush down there, that you won't even consider Ears' feelings! You're so INFATUATED that you become BLIND!" 

"I…" 

Oh man, I think I'm next. 

"Then, Emu!" 

Ack.

"You're such a childish person you know that? When are you EVER going to stop playing pranks on the lodgers? That, and how you treat Swifty! Goodness, the boy's crazy over you and you just step over him like dirt! Hae you ever THOUGHT of what he could've felt? Honestly, You're eighteen!" 

"Yes, eighteen, I know that," I answered calmly, letting the words process into my head. I couldn't help it if I acted that way around Swifty, geez, the boy was a nuisance. Well, it was to me. Have you ever felt like someone's always following you around? That's Swifty for me. If he's not following me around, he's either staring me down or constantly trying to be near me. A girl needs space, y'know! 

"And you're only sixteen who's supposedly preaching us about how we're supposed to act?!" said Sapphy. 

"That's NOT what I'm doing!" 

"Then what ARE you doing?!," shouted Ershey. "'Cause you sure have the rest of us confused!" 

"Nothing! I've done nothing! That's it!" answered Striker, standing up from her bunk bed and running out of the room, closing the door with a bang. 

"Stupid girl doesn't have any idea…" muttered Ershey as she made her way towards the fire exit and up to the rooftop. 

I heard Sapphy's muffled scream as she pushed her head into the pillow and let her emotions out. 

Suddenly, the door opened, Snooza, her face all flushed and red. 

"Caroling, anyone?" 

"Maybe another time…" said Sage. 

"Really? We need some help here…" 

"DECK THE BOUGHS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY!!!" came the shouts of the boys from outside. 

Call me crazy, but I don't feel like caroling anymore.

~*~

**Shout-outs**

Sapphy: the face works on me... lol. damn, i hate it. one of my friends pushed one of those SUPER CUTE stuffed animals in my face at the toy store and i couldn't help from going, "AWWW!!!!" now she knows what to do when i'm mad at my boyfriend... lmao, IF i had a boyfriend. hmm, i'm not exactly church choir, but i'm in glee club - we hate singing in church every first week of the month tho. lol. 

FrenchyGoil: *nod* he's just TOO cute. lol. hahah! ooh, i wish i could drive already - well, in a few years... i'm getting my learner's permit this summer! yay! hahaha. ooh, and the next chapters will be on christmas day already, so - that's when the fun actually begins. ^^

JustDuck: lmao! *glomps* i thought you disappeared into thin air! hahah, but i still love you! i was so shocked when i saw all those reviews! and of course i forgive you! ^^ 

Kit Blink: you're welcome! the other chapters are going to take a while tho... :P but i WILL be still updatin'! 

Relic: hahah, thanks so much! that squirrel thing wasn't actually planned - i was lookin' through what i wrote then it came outta nowhere that i just had to write it down! lol. *nod* the next chapters will be actually on christmas day, so dun dun dun.... 

Emu: aw, thankies! you know, your reviews never fail to make me smile! hahah! ^^ but you know, i actually like school - erm, except for the tests, exams, homework, note taking, studying - now, that wouldn't be school, would it? 


	8. a gift for you

y'know, it took me forever to get around writing this chapter. lol. but i still liked how it turned out - even though it was longer than i expected. and so begins the chaos at the LH on the 25th of December! dun dun dun! first victim? *raises eyebrow* duck! 

~*~

**POV: Duck **

**Day: December 25, 1900**

**Time: 6:48 PM**

**~*~ **

"Jingle bells, jingle bells…" sang Snooza at the top of her voice as she entered the Lodging House, her face all flushed from the cold. That's Snooza for you – she can come in from the cold but still keep a happy face. Ooh, wait, she's singing Christmas carols! 

"JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" I sang, joining Snooza and her attempts to spread Christmas joy. 

"Really, can't you guys stop? You've been singing all day and night!" barked Sapphy from Kloppman's office. "I have to keep order around here, y'know?" 

"Aw, Sapphy, just 'cause Kloppman left you in charge when he left to get some food doesn't mean you can't have any fun!" said Stretch, putting the book down she was previously reading and patting Sapphy on the head. 

"I ain't a dog," mumbled Sapphy. 

Actually, Sapphy would make a pretty cute doggie if you asked me. Come here, Sapphy, come on! 

"Why don't y'all just leave her alone? She's always like this during Christmas!" said Swifty, looking up from his poker game with Itey. 

"You see?! Listen to Swifty! He's a smart one!" shouted Sapphy from Kloppman's office as she continued to do her previous work. 

You know what I really think? Swifty's one of the nicest guys here at the Lodging House, it just takes a little getting to know to… know him, you know? Does that make any sense? Let's just put it this way – it takes a little determination to find out who he really is. Not that you have to _work_ at it, you just have to be patient. You see, Swifty doesn't really open up that easily as other newsboys around here do. 

But goodness, when he falls for a girl, the boy turns into a stalker. He's not really like that – he gets a little… obsessed over his new prized possession. If you could call it a possession. 

"Are we still going to Brooklyn tonight?" asked Itey, putting down his deck of cards to listen in to the conversation. 

"Hey!" came a retort from Swifty. "I could've won!" 

"Tonight?" I asked. "I know it's Christmas and all, but it's _cold_! And walking all the way over to Brooklyn doesn't exactly sound pleasing to me." 

The only form of water I like is the liquid form. The kind that goes _swoosh_ when you run your hand through it instead of hitting a block of ice. 

"I agree on Duck with that one! I hate snow!" shouted Snooza. 

"I really think its up to Jack… since he's leader and all," came a voice from Kloppman's office. Sapphy. 

"So the girl's listenin' in to our conversation, eh?" said Stretch teasingly. 

"No, I ain't!" shouted Sapphy. "You guys are just using your outside voices!" 

"Sapphy, we're inside." 

"That's NOT the point!" 

Itey snorted. "Big brother Jack would probably make us go all the way over there since anything can go his way." 

"Well, I don't think Jack's THAT bad…" said Stretch. 

"Really?" answered Itey. Oh geez, he's getting mad. I love Itey and all, but you DON'T want to see him when he gets mad. "Have you SEEN what he's done to…" 

Oh. I remember that night. 

"Don't worry, I bet you guys will make up any second now," nodded Snooza. 

Itey rolled his eyes and turned back to Swifty. "Another game?" Swifty nodded and began to collect the cards on the table, then expertly shuffling them in his hand. 

Silence. 

We really didn't need that right now. Goodness, you can practically hear a pin drop from the silence that's happening right now. Who would've thought that little argument would've escalated to something much bigger? I didn't think so. 

Okay, I hate uncomfortable silences. We need noise… music… anything! 

"WHY DID ALL OF YOU STOP TALKING?! ARE YOU DEAD OR SOMETHIN'?" came a sudden shout from Sapphy. 

"Hey, YOU wanted order!" retorted Stretch. 

"I did, didn't I?" 

"Yup." 

"Okay, you can go back to what you were doing now." 

Really. Can't Sapphy get anymore hilarious? 

"OH HOLY NIGHT!" sang Snooza once again. 

Thank goodness. I was dying from the silence. 

"The stars are brightly shining…" came a muffled voice, as the door slowly opened letting the cold gust of wind inside. 

"More like the lodgers are sadly shivering," said Itey, still in his grumpy mood. "Skitts, close that door, its cold!" 

Skittery? Did he just say Skittery? I don't know if it's been the mistletoe (or should I say lettuce?) and Christmas and all, but I'm suddenly feeling – a little… giddier around Skittery. Does that make sense? I mean, we've been bestfriends forever… but… have you ever had that feeling when you just woke up and looked at the world differently? Skittery can just be so _Skittery_, but he can also be so… 

"Duck? Hello? You in there?" 

Whoa! Skittery up close! 

"What does it look like?" I said, rolling my eyes. 

"It looks like you were off thinkin' about something else… or somebody else…" taunted Skittery as he nudged my shoulder. 

Oh geez. Not again. Okay, I admit, I used to have a thing for Spot a while ago. Used, being the main word. Come on, I mean who wouldn't fall for Spot? Goodness, the boy can have any girl when he wanted. But no, no, no, no… it's Skittery this time. Yup. Skittery. But then we're best friends! How is that going to… 

"DUCK!" 

"Huh? What?" 

"You know, if you're not going to listen to me, I'm not going to give you your Christmas present," said Skittery as he pouted and crossed his arms, giving me an upset look. 

Did he say presents?! I love presents!

"Presents?! Okay, okay, I'm listening!" 

Skittery's eyes blazed with excitement and he slowly smiled as he reached into his pants pocket to reveal the present. 

"Can't you go any faster? Skittery!" 

"What? You deserve it for not listening to me!" 

"Okay, I'll be patient." 

"Good. Ta-dah!" said Skittery as he pulled out a small white piece of string from his pocket. 

Eh? 

"This is my Christmas gift to you!" said Skittery happily. 

Are you serious? A piece of string?! 

"Duck? Hello? You don't like it?" 

Call me crazy for expecting something more, but a piece of string? 

"Of course I do!" Let's just hope I can pull of a smile. "I've always wanted… one of these! I mean, I've been looking and looking and looking and…" 

"That's great!" 

Argh. It is, isn't it? 

"Here…" said Skittery as he tied the string around my wrist. "It's a friendship thing… you see? I have one too…" 

Oh. He has one too. 

"Ah… since we're best friends…" Am I sounding convincing enough, 'cause I really don't think so… 

"Right!" 

BAM. 

"ITEY!!!" came a sudden shout from the door. What the…? Brownie? That's the fastest I've seen that girl run… okay, well, probably 'cause she's running towards Itey. That's reasonable. But this? Is this reasonable? Ah. Go on. Call me selfish. 

"Brownie!" 

"Itey!" 

"Brow-." 

"Okay, stop!" shouted Swifty. 

"Come on," said Brownie as she tugged on Itey's shirt, pulling him up to his feet. "It's Christmas and Jack's not here and…" 

"He's not?" said Itey. "Then…" 

"Goodness, just go!" shouted Swifty, rolling his eyes as he stood up and pushed the pair up the stairs. 

Okay, I know you'd think that I'd be more interest with Brownie's entrance, but a string? A little itty-bitty piece of string? Geez, give me an hour and I can find one for myself! 

"Glad that you liked it," said Skittery, giving me a peck on the cheek and running up the stairs towards the boys' bunkroom. 

I watched him go up the stairs and disappear with this piece of string tied around my wrist. What just happened? 

"Did you see THAT?" I shouted at Stretch and Snooza. Okay, maybe Swifty can listen in too. No doubt Sapphy's still listening because of our _outside_ voices. 

"Yeah, he gave you a piece of string," said Stretch with a shrug. 

"EXACTLY! You'd think he'd given a _little_ bit of thought to what he was going to give… I mean, he's my best friend for goodness sakes!" 

What? I'm angry. 

"It's the thought that counts!" said Snooza. 

"I bet you – I bet you he gave this to all his other _friends_! Yeah, sure, I'm happy! I'm glad! I'm… giddy! Do YOU have a piece of string?! 'Cause I sure do!" 

"Well, actually…" 

"This… this thing can break! It can… rip!" 

"It's a string, Duck, not paper…" shouted Sapphy from Kloppman's office. 

"Shush! Maybe just a Merry Christmas would've cut it, but a STRING! I thought that—what now, Swifty?!" 

"Just thought I'd let you know that Skittery's right over there." 

Oh damn. 

"I… um… I…" 

"Are you sure you like my gift?" 

"Well, yeah, I always wanted one!" 

"Liar." 

"It's a pretty string!" 

"'Cause if you're so content with that, then I guess I don't have to give you your other present." 

OTHER PRESENT?! 

"What?!" 

Skittery smiled and dug his hands into his pockets. "Just dress up, okay? I'll meet you back here in an hour." With that, Skittery turned around and ran back up the stairs. 

"Did you hear THAT?!" 

"He told you to dress up…" said Swifty uncertainly. 

"Ooh, fun!" said Snooza, jumping up from her seat and running over to my side. Oh no. I may be a girl and all, but I don't like dressing up that much. "I'll help you! _We'll_ help you!" 

"WE?" said Stretch. "Who said _we_?" 

I really have no idea what happened. Clueless, that's what I was. Snooza and Stretch circled me like two hawks and rummaged through my clothes AND theirs to figure out what I should wear. I've never been pampered like this. Well, nobody has. The point is… its weird. What was Skittery up to? Don't get me wrong, I'm excited, but what the hell is going on? 

But I guess it paid off when I saw Skittery in his dress clothes. Damn, that boy can clean up. 

"You look really…" started Skittery. 

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY! MOVE PEOPLE, MOVE!" came a sudden shout from the doorway. Dammit, Specs! You know how I thought things were weird? Well, it's getting weirder. Specs just walked in with a big bad with red stuff poking out of it. I find this scary. Really scary. 

"Come on, let's go…" said Skittery, as he held out his hand for me. 

Once again. Weird. 

Actually, it wasn't that bad. Walking outside in pretty clothes with Skittery, hand in hand… what could go wrong? We suddenly came upon a small restaurant with a sign that said "Maria Teresa." Are you kidding me? He's taking me HERE? This is for hoity-toity (according to Jack) people go! People with money. Out of all the places… 

"You did all of this?" I said, as he led me up the stairs towards the second floor that supposedly lead to our table. 

"I had some strings pulled," said Skittery. 

"Hah, you got that right." 

You'd think that you'd keep on walking until you reach the top of the stairs, right? I thought so too. But Skittery just stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled at me. What the…? 

"Come on, Skittery," I said, "don't tell me you're scared of those hoity-toity…" 

Skittery chuckled and shook his head. "No, this is where I leave you." 

Huh? And I thought things weren't going to get even weirder. 

"But I thought you…" 

"No, go on… its okay." 

Now what was I to do? Say no? Of course not. So I walked on by myself and left Skittery by the stairs. Goodness, I feel so left out in this place… all of those people dressed up and wearing their jewels and… I'm not saying I need jewels or anything, but being a newsie all your life changes your perspective on things. 

"Miss Kathryne?" 

"Yeah?" I turned around to see a waiter all decked out in white. Geez, Skittery had this all planned out didn't he? 

"Follow me, please." 

I didn't know whether I should've been scared or what – but I followed the guy. He looked decent enough. We finally reached the farthest corner of the room, with windows overlooking the street outside. I don't think I realized that the waiter left me alone, because I was too preoccupied with what was standing in front of me. It was a guy – more or less my age. His back was turned to me, so I couldn't really tell who it was. But from what I could see, he had blonde-brown hair. That, and he's strong – because of the way he was standing, with authority and strength. 

"Hello, Kathryne," said the mystery man slowly turning around. "I'm your date for tonight." 

It didn't take me long to figure out who it was. Spot.

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

Striker: hahah, i know you secretly love swifty! *wink* hahah, jk! and you DID say you liked shooters! :P 

Kit Blink: all i gotta say is... you just gotta love christmas. ^^

Sapphy: awww, poor sapphy! *hugs* don't feel bad! *sings* i feel pretty! i feel pretty and witty and gay! whoa... that came OUTTA NOWHERE. :P that's what i get for staying up until one in the morning on a saturday night. 

JustDuck: lmao, i thought that first line you wrote was funny. *nod* aw, thankies! ^^

FrenchyGoil: hahah, you're a sneaky one with the presents thing! hahah. aw, don't worry, everything gets sorted out on christmas day. lol! yeah, and the bag's comin'! *gasps* squirrel!!! hahahh! i know what a squirrel is, but i didn't know what the official meaning of it was! that's good then... go look up words you don't know! here, i'll give you one! *draws a blank* maybe later, ok? 

Emu: wow, first review that's not an email! hahah, you know i was even thinking whether i portrayed you right or wrong! lol. i seem to be good at this thing... hahah. ooh, and i can't wait to see what happens with your ff! *hugs swifty* poor kid. 

Deanie: But everybody needs to rant now and then, right? right. *nod* hahah. you know what? i've planned out everything for everybody, but i have no idea what to do for ershey (myself!) hahah! aw, well, everybody hates school - but its good for you. wow, that sounds like i'm making you take your vitamins or something. lol. and yup, i'm a freshman. 


	9. visiting hours

I updated! Thanks to Sapphy for making me and reminding me about it! I still luff you guys! 

~*~ 

**POV: Brownie**

**Day: December 25, 1900 **

**Time: 7:12 PM **

**~*~**

"How long has it been, a week?" said Itey, pausing to think for a moment. 

Gosh. You'd think we were apart for a whole year. But I guess after what Jack did… you just don't realize what you have until it's gone. Well, temporarily… or at least I hope so. 

"Itey… it's only been two days…" 

"Really?"

"I think you hanging around Skittery, Specs, and Swifty clouded your brain for a while." 

I know, they're friends, and they've known each other since they were… what? Ten? The four of them, goodness, they're practically unstoppable and inseparable. I don't even remember how I've gotten to even look at me back then. Well, maybe, it was 'cause of the fact that I kept hanging around the guys. But there's nothing wrong with that, is there? 

Now see where it got me. 

"Nah, I just haven't seen you enough for you to-." 

"Get you all mushy?" I smirked. "I know you do." 

Ooh, cuddle time. 

"BROWNIE?!" 

I swear if it's Jack, I'll… 

"Hey, Skittery," said Itey, nodding towards him. 

Thank God. Just wonder what Jack will think seeing the two of us _together_ in the boys' bunkroom on Itey's bed. I've got to say, its pretty comfortable leaning on his shoulder right now and just hugging him and… But hey! We're fully clothed and everything… and geez, we're just talking! 

Wait. 

Why do I suddenly feel so guilty? 

"Hey… so what you doin' here in the boys' bunkroom, huh, Brownie?" asked Skittery teasingly. "Never mind, I won't even ask. You seen my clothes, anywere? You know… the…" 

"Fancy ones?" interrupted Itey. "Next to your bunk. Nobody's touched them." 

"Thanks," muttered Skittery, walking over to his bunk and rummaging through his things. 

"Fancy clothes? What do you need fancy clothes for? You going to a formal dinner or something?" 

Not much newsboys here had fancy clothes, and where Skittery got his was beyond me. 

Skittery shrugged, his back turned towards the two of us. "Just doing a friend a favor, that's all." 

"Favor?" chimed Itey. "It's Christmas! I don't see how you can even remember a bet from a year ago when-." 

"I just have good memory, that's all," snapped Skittery, turning around, a pile of clothes in his hands. I really didn't understand. I knew a lot of gossip flew around here and there, but I didn't bother listening to much of them – which left me completely in the dark on this one. 

But what was weird was… the way Skittery was looking. I don't know, it was just… a bit odd. Like, he wasn't himself? He looked a bit hesitant and sad, but… happy? 

"I'll be back by the time Kloppman comes back," exclaimed Skittery, turning on his heel and heading for the boys' bathroom. 

"That was… interesting…" 

"Sure was," nodded Itey. 

"Do you know what's going on?" 

"No idea…" 

"Well, actually, if you think about it…" 

"…Duck," I said, or _we_ said at the same time. Hah, no wonder why Skittery's running around. 

"What do you think he's going to do?" 

"Something… not good…" said Itey, uncertainly. "Besides, it's a bet – you know what happens on bets." 

Yes. Not good. 

"Anyways, why are we talking about them? I haven't seen you in a week and…" 

"Two days." Really, the boy should get a calendar. 

"…and we're here just talking about Duck and Skittery…" 

"Who knows? They might get together!" It's possible! 

"… and it's Christmas day…" 

"I _love_ Christmas!" I do! With the snow and the trees and the caroling… 

Caffeine kicking in. Hyper level going up! 

"… and I was just waiting to say…" 

"… that pigs can fly?" 

"… that I love you." 

Wow. 

"Itey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You mean that?" 

What can I say? I was stunned. I _am_ stunned. I didn't really know what to believe – but… why do I even doubt myself? Or him? I think Jack being on our case just made things a bit worse… 

"BROWNIE!!!" came a loud shout from downstairs. 

Ack. 

"Come on, let's go – someone's calling downstairs…" I said, pulling away from him. I suddenly felt bad for a moment because I saw a bit of disappoint in his eyes, but he just stood up and went with me. Geez, he's irresistible. 

"What?! This better be good 'cause… oh my goodness…" 

"What happened?" said Itey, running down the stairs past me and walking down to the lobby. 

Am I hallucinating? Because I really think that I am… on Christmas day, no less. Every lodger was practically in the lobby of the lodging house, but I didn't pay any attention to that. Jack looked mess up. A good shiner was on his right eye, his hair messed up more than usual, his clothes covered with dirt and mud, and lastly – blood running down his cheek. 

Thank goodness for Blink and Mush holding him up. 

"Jack? What the hell happened?"

I don't care what he said about Itey being in the room or all the arguments that had happened before – he's still my brother. 

"Got into a fight," said Mush, groaning while holding up Jack. 

"Pretty messy too… If we hadn't seen him…" 

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!" 

Hold on. Who was that? Not anybody that I recognized, that's for sure. 

"Shut your mouth and I swear you'll see my fist up your ass!" 

Eh? Race? Swifty? 

Why were the two of them holding a guy back to the wall, both looking really angry, with the exception of Swifty – who looked a bit confused to me? 

"Why are y'all fighting in here?!" shouted Sapphy, running out of Kloppman's office. "If you got to fight, take it outside!" 

"Tell me again why you brought a Queens newsie all the way over here…" said Stretch uncertainly. 

Geez. 

"Never mind that," I said, walking over to Blink and Mush. "Can the two of you still carry him up to the bunkroom, I mean…" 

"Ack, I feel like I'm going to collapse…" 

"I don't have any feeling in my legs!" 

Thanks, you guys. Really. A great time to get sarcastic. 

"Blink! Mush!" 

"What can we say? We've dragged him halfway through New York and…" 

"Here, I'll carry him…" said Itey, stepping out of the shadows. Geez, he stayed pretty quiet for a while. 

Mush and Blink handed over Jack, still unconscious, his head lolling here and there. Honestly, sometimes those two can be such sissies… but I wouldn't be saying that after they just dragged Jack all the way. 

"Boys' bunkroom?" grunted Itey, stepping up on the final steps of the staircase. 

"No – the rooftop, so he can freeze to death. C'mon, let's go." 

I felt that. That hint of anger and jealousy. But I'm going to have to deal with that later… as for now… 

"Where's his-." 

"Right over here," interrupted Itey, walking through the rows of beds. "He usually has the top bunk but for now…" 

He's acting so… calm. It's kinda scary, y'know? He's right there holding Jack, the one who supposedly messed up what we have and I'm just expecting him to take out his anger and just dump Jack on the floor. But, no. He _carefully_ put him down on the bunk bed and wiped his forehead. You'd think he just did work for his boss. 

"How long do you think he'll be out?" 

Itey shrugged and sat down on the bunk bed next to Jack's. "I wouldn't know." 

Okay… 

"Geez… Jack just had to get himself in more trouble than-." 

"Compared to the trouble he's already caused?"

"Itey, I didn't mean that. It's just…" 

"Hard? I know that, too, Brownie. You're the greatest girl I've ever known. I love spending every minute with you and just goofing around with you but then there's your brother and…" 

"But he's just looking out for me." 

Hold on. I just confused myself. Why am I protecting Jack? 

"Whose side are you on, Brownie? HIS or MINE? I just told you that I loved you a few minutes ago and I feel that it just went in and out the other!" 

"I heard you, Itey, okay? I heard you LOUD AND CLEAR. I was just…" 

"…thinking of how you can sneak around the lodging house away from me so you can have your precious time." 

Wait. THAT's not Itey. 

"Jack!" 

"That's me name," said Jack. Goodness, he can't even act _hurt_ for a second. But that's Jack for you. 

"Don't be so sarcastic, Kelly. We're here helping you and you're just being all-." 

Oh geez. Not again. 

"I'm about to forgive you so you better not push it." 

What? "What?" 

"You two can go off and be happy, because I'm taking back what I said. All of it." 

"Really? You ain't _improving the truth_ or anything?" 

"Not this time, I ain't." 

"But why…" 

"Just – go… before I change my mind," said Jack, chuckling slightly. 

He deserves a hug for that. A big one, I might add. 

"Thanks," I muttered near his ear before pulling back. "That's the greatest Christmas present ever. 

"You know me," said Jack, shrugging. 

"Yeah, well, I thought I did – thanks," replied Itey. 

Geez, can't this moment get any more mushier? 

"Okay!" shouted someone from the door. "Visiting hours are over!" 

"Sagey!" mumbled Jack. 

"Sure is!" said Sage, walking over to his bunk bed. "Now, go get downstairs and be merry…" 

The last thing I remembered was Sage pushing us out the door and making us go downstairs with the other lodgers. I don't know when I could've been happier. I have everything in the world.

**~*~**

Just quick SOs to Sapphy, Frenchygoil, sagey, brownie, justduck, deanie, snooza, and kit blink for the reviews! i had so much fun writing the last chapter and i was so glad to see that all of you like it! only two more perspectives to go and i'll just go jumping around from one to other in some chapters. alrighty, that's for now. 


	10. a merry conversation

~*~

**POV: Sapphy **

**Day: December 25, 1900**

**Time: 8:05 PM **

**~*~ **

Argh. Christmas Eve. And what am I doing? Filling out paperwork for Kloppman. I know, I love Kloppman and all, but being in the situation that I'm in - there's nothing else for me to do. 

Here, I shall explain my lovely dilemma to you. To every kid in the whole wide world, Christmas is practically the best day out of the year. You get presents, you get to eat a lot, and you get to spend time with your family. But do I like Christmas? I guess you can say that I'm no longer in the Christmas spirit. It feels like. more of a chore, y'know? 

Cranky. That's what I am right now. And the shouting back and forth between Duck and the others aren't exactly helping. Sure, it amused me for a while, better than looking at these stupid old. 

BAM. 

What the.? Sounds like someone came in the lodging house. with a much even crankier mood than me. But that wouldn't make sense if that just came from the other side of the wall. weird. 

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!" 

"Shut your mouth and I'll swear you'll see my fist up your ass!" 

I knew that voice. 

Strangely enough, when I walked out of Kloppman's office, it seemed like hell was about to break loose. For one thing, Race and Swifty were holding back some guy to the wall, both looking angry as ever. Then, there was Mush and Blink, holding up a beaten up Jack. 

"Why are y'all fighting in here?!" shouted Sapphy, running out of Kloppman's office. "If you got to fight, take it outside!" 

"Tell me again why you brought a Queens newsie all the way over here." said Stretch uncertainly. 

A Queens newsie? Great job, Sapphy. Kloppman leaves you in charge for five freakin' minutes and the lodgers all run loose. 

"Race. Swifty, what the hell is going on?!" 

I told you. Cranky. 

"These two chimps here." started the Queens newsie. 

Race glared at him, pulling the newsie apart the wall and slamming him back against it once again. "You heard what I said! If you didn't-." 

"Fist - up - ass. I got it," groaned the newsie from pain as he connected with the wall. 

"Here, I'll carry him." said Itey, grunting as Mush and Blink handed Jack over to him. The next thing I knew, Itey, Brownie, and Jack were already upstairs. That takes care of one. 

As for this one. 

"Unless the two of you have any reason to hold him back, then I ain't helping neither of you-." 

"That. that guy! What's his name, Jack! He practically barreled me over, for goodness sakes!" shouted the Queen newsie behind gritted teeth. His dark brown, almost black, curly hair was ruffled beyond belief and his matching dark brown eyes stared back at the Manhattan lodgers heatedly. 

"You--!" 

"RACE!" 

"What?" 

"Had too much cigars lately?" 

"Not enough to stuff this boy with---." 

Nope. Didn't work. 

"The name's Michael, okay?!" exclaimed the Queens newsie. "And I really don't think that I have any reason to be here since I didn't do nothin'!" 

"Nothing?!" said Mush, eyeing Michael with distaste. "The two of you were rolling on the mud ready to kill each other!" 

"I was defending myself, for crying out loud!" 

Okay. That's enough. Just goes to show how great Christmas day can get. 

"Hey Sapphy! Merry. Christmas?" said Ershey, as she walked down the stairs, greeted by the unpleasant scene. It sure is _merry_. "What happened.?" 

"This guy fought Jack and now Jack's unconscious," Swifty. 

"WHAT?!" 

Great. Now we have an angry Ershey on our hands. 

"Okay, let's try and get this settled." Hah, this _better_ get settled. "Race, Swifty - let go of Michael, please." 

Now, I know you're thinking - what the hell is she doing?! But it's the only way to settle this right now. More bashing from Race and Swifty towards Michael can practically injure him. Not that I'm saying Michael _shouldn't_ be injured from what he did to Jack, but you still have to hear him out, don't you? 

"Sapphy, are you sure? He might--." 

"Let loose a pack of animals, sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "He already did anyway." 

"HEY! Why's everyone blaming on me? I said I didn't do anything!" 

"Yeah? Then, why are you in here with two guys holding you up against the wall?" muttered Blink. 

"Ershey," I said, calling her over. 

"Yeah?" 

"You take Michael into Kloppman's office and hold him there for a while." 

"Huh? Hold him there? What do you want me to do? Put him to sleep?" said Ershey sarcastically, walking up next to me. 

"Yeah, and sing him a lullaby while you're at it," joked Mush from his position on the couch. 

I gave Ershey a knowing look before she could even blush and start to stutter. We've done this so many times and she just had to blank out today. Selling papes can be a risky task sometimes, especially when nobody's buying your papes. Now, that's when we have to rely on our _acting_ skills. The fact that Ershey and I supposedly persuaded enough guys to buy our papes shows that girls can use their _talent_ when they wanted to. 

"Alright, fine," said Ershey, sighing and walking over to the trio. "Race. Swifty. let go of him." 

"But Ershey, you're going to be all alone with this--." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Ershey, rolling her eyes and dragging Michael beneath Race and Swifty's grasp as she headed for Kloppman's office and closed the door with a bang. 

"You think that was a smart move, Sapphy?" asked Blink. 

Stretch scoffed. "Hah, well, you obviously don't know her like we do." 

"You know, I really can't believe that happened 'cause--." came a voice as the door suddenly opened, a cold breeze coming in the lodging house. "Wait, something weird is goin' on." 

Sage, Emu, and Ears walked into the lodging house, looking even colder than ever from the weather, but also confused. I couldn't blame them. Even _I_ was confused. 

"Ears!" said Mush, jumping up from the couch and walking over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. "It's Christmas Day!" 

"Yes." said Ears uncertainly. 

Is it just me or is she acting a bit. weird around Mush? The girl hangs on to him like a kid with candy! 

"You haven't been doing any. fighting, have you?" asked Ears. 

"You mean Jack? Blink and I were just helping him out." 

"Jack?!" asked Sage from behind Ears. "What happened to him?" 

"Got knocked out. No idea why. the boys STILL have to tell me what happened." 

Insert glare here. 

"We'se tired Sapphy! And it's Christmas! Give us a break!" retorted Blink. 

"That's not a good enough excuse." 

"I'm going upstairs." mumbled Sage, brushing by past me and running up the stairs. 

"Me too." said Ears, for once, looking a bit shy as she broke from Mush's grip and ran after Sage. "I'll talk to you later." 

"But." said Mush, a stunned look on your face. 

"Aw, poor Mushy," said Emu, patting his cheek playfully as she sat on the couch. "I'm sure she'll come running back to you." 

"Right," nodded Snooza. "Time for me to leave. got to make a quick stop before Kloppman comes back." She stood up from her spot on the couch, opened the door, and walked out of the lodging house. 

Right then, I saw Swifty conveniently place himself next to Emu on the coach, a sort of cheesy smile plastered on his face. Aw, how sweet! In. a stalker-ish sort of way. 

"Hey, Stretch, weren't you going to show me this book you were readin' yesterday night? Y'know, the one with the words that you couldn't understand?" said Emu. 

Aw, poor Swifty. 

"I had a book yesterday?" 

"YES!" said Emu, her eyes popping wide open as she stood up and dragged Stretch alongside with her towards the girls' bunkroom. 

"And that's TWO!" said Race, holding up two fingers. "First, Mush. Then, Swifty. Who, shall I wonder, will be next?" 

"Stick a fork in it, Higgins," said Swifty angrily as he stood up from his seat and ran up the stairs towards the boys' bunkroom. 

"I'm goin'." muttered Blink. "It's suddenly feeling a bit _cold _in here." Exiting through the door leading outside into the freezing snow. 

"I doubt it if it's going to be warmer out there, Blink!" 

Dammit. Boy couldn't hear me. 

"Umm. Mush. you still awake?" 

"Huh?" 

I swear, it looked like he was so interested in that little spot on the floor. 

"You going to go leave now?" 

"Yeah," said Mush, already halfway up the stairs. 

"Knew it," mumbled Race. "So the two of us again, eh?" 

I'm supposed to hate Christmas, right? Then why do I feel so happy right now? 

"Looks like it. but would you be willing to tell me what happened?" 

Why did we have to talk about THAT? Grr. Whaaatt? I panicked! 

"You mean Jack?" 

"Yeah, Brownie's brother squirrel," I said, taking a sweat next to him on the couch. Heh, yay! 

"Really? The boy probably came from a different gene pool," said Race, smirking. 

Ooh, smirk! 

"Race!" 

"Okay. okay. As usual, we were just selling our papes - and we see Jack and that guy. Michael, fighting like hell broke loose." 

"Hold on, where?" 

"Somewhere near the Bronx." 

"The Bronx?" That's weird. "What's a Queens newsie doing in the Bronx?" 

"Shush! Story first, question later!" said Race, putting his hand over my mouth. 

As much as I like that right now, I didn't really think that hands full of ink and sweat over. never mind. 

"Go ahead, Mr. Higgins," I said, as he put his hand down and gave me a smile. 

"We know that Jack can take care of himself - everybody knows that. But Michael was just beating the hell outta him, so we obviously had to help. We dragged them along with us, both of them. Ah-ah, question later! Anyways, Michael seemed so keen to have a _talk _with Jack. Just imagine what would happen if the two of them met up again." 

"Geez." 

"I know, but I'm not finished." 

"There's more?" 

"Don't you just love story time!" said Race sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm halfway there. So, Jack just falls on us, unconscious, I mean. We tried making Michael talk, but he wouldn't budge. He just kept on mumblin' about a kid called Sam." 

"Sam?" 

Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. 

"Yeah, I never heard of him either." 

"So what are you planning to do? Keep the guy hostage until Jack wakes up?" 

Race shrugged. "Seems like it. Does it make sense now that I didn't want Ershey in there?" 

Since when did guys get so stubborn? I mean-- 

CRASH. 

"Hey, stop - ow!" came a shout from Kloppman's office. 

"See?" said Race, arching his eyebrow at me, and then standing up from the couch. "We should go check." 

"For the hundredth time, she'll be fine," I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back down on the couch with a plop. Besides, the voice sounded like a guy's. 

I swear I was about to squeal about how he looked so cute when he gave me that weird look after I made him sit down. But that's besides the point. 

Is it just me or is it _too_ quiet in here? It's good and all that whatever happened in Kloppman's office already stopped but- 

"So how's your Christmas going?" said Race unexpectedly. 

"Just like any other day." I said, shrugging. It really does feel like it. 

"Well, I did something this Christmas." 

"What's that?" 

"I came out of the closet." 

Erm. okay? 

"What closet?" 

"That's a good question." said Race, scrunching up his face as he reached into his pocket to look for something. He pulled out a worn-out deck of cards and started shuffling them expertly. 

"So. were you with anybody in the closet?" 

Weird, I know. But I'm trying to make conversation here! 

"The rats." 

"You must have been bored." 

"Well, they're the only friends I got." 

Race and the rats? I don't think so. 

"Aw, don't say that. What about me?" I said, teasingly. 

"Looking for Snipeshooter that night was actually pretty fun," said Race chuckling. "I never have seen anybody talk like that to Spot before." 

Hahahah. Oh yeah. 

"Oh." I said, laughing. "Yeah, well, hearing him say _va va voom_ was somethin' you just don't forget." 

"Seeing as how you almost hugged him to death and forced him to say it." 

"What can I say? I can get very persuasive sometimes." 

"Don't remind me," said Race laughing. "You were very _persuasive_ when we found Snipeshooter right outside Tibby's." 

Why are we talking about me? 

"What?" Am I whining? 'Cause it. "I couldn't just let him pass by leaving bugs in my bed! Besides, it was a good work out for him. running around for at least an hour." 

"And then finding out that it wasn't him." mumbled Race behind his smirk. 

"Hey! It was dark! Even YOU were having trouble seeing things!" I said, poking him square on the chest. 

"Me?!" 

"You thought Tibby's said Flioby's!" 

"It was dark!" 

"Ha!" 

"Um. Sapphy, you consider me as a friend, right?" 

"Aren't I? That hurts, Race, it does." I said sarcastically. 

After a few minutes, Race looked at the doorway then back at me. "Is it just me or does the _mistletoe_ look like it's rotting to you?" 

He's trying to change the subject! 

"You don't really think that mistletoe has power, do you?" 

"Aw, have some Christmas spirit, Sapphy!" 

"It's lettuce!" 

"Okay," said Race uncertainly. "Well, what do you feel about Christmas then?" 

"I don't know, Race, I don't feel anything about Christmas." 

"Come, stand up." said Race as he held out his hand and stood up from his seat, a smirk placed on his face. 

"Alright." I said, uncertainly, taking his hand. If standing up's going to make me have more Christmas spirit I don't know what the hell will. 

"You see that snow?" said Race, leading her over to the window and pointing outside. 

"Yeah." 

You know, I _actually_ like snow. 

"You feel cold when you touch it, right?" 

"Race, what's your point? We started talking about closets, Tibby's, and now you got me all confused!" 

But all Race could do was smirk. Gah. 

"Even though if you don't need to touch it, you still feel something, right?" 

"I ain't inhuman, Race. I can feel. but maybe not about Christmas." 

Alright, I'm getting a _little_ annoyed. 

"Yeah? I bet you two cents that you'll absolutely feel something tonight." 

"Yeah, I'll be _feeling_ annoyed by your questions and if you keep at it, _you'll _feel something--." 

"Oh yeah?" said Race, arching his eyebrow. 

"Yeah!" 

The next thing I knew, he was dragging me over to the doorway, placed his hands on my shoulder. and hey! Why's his face getting closer and closer and. 

Ooh. 

Race pulled back, a smirk on his face. Really, can't this guy stop smirking?! But I guess if I was guy and I just kissed. wait. he kissed me! Under the mistletoe! 

"Now, don't tell me that you didn't feel that," said Race as he turned his back at me and started walking away. 

He kissed me under the mistletoe!!! 

"AND YOU OWE ME TWO CENTS!" shouted Race from the top of the stairs. 

Under. mistletoe.! 

"Hey, Sapphy, did you feel that?" came a shout from the stairs. 

"Huh?" 

"I was just asking if somebody left a window open in here," said Ears, trudging down the steps. "'Cause it seems cold."

"Oh, erm, I don't know." 

"Anyways, See you later!" shouted Ears as she closed the door behind her. "Merry Christmas!" 

For once, I ain't arguing that Christmas sure _is_ merry!

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

Frenchygoil: yesh, she didn't do anything - but don't worry! hahah! there's more chapters to come that'll clear that up. *nod* i know, poor jack. :( hahah, don't worry, i won't forget this ff! :P 

Sagey: *glomp* y'know, i just realized that i haven't talked to you online for SO LONG! ack, valentines' ball is comin' up soon! hahah! *bounces* hmm... i hope this chapter clears up "part" of what happened to jack! there's more to come! ^^

Sapphy: ACK! you can get really scary sometimes, y'know? *hides* but i still wuff you! *glomp* hahahah, and glad to see that you liked what i have! so what do YOU think now, eh?! *poke* 

Justduck: hahahha, i hoped this chapter answered some of your questions. ^^ all will be revealed in time... dun dun dun... hmm, i have a feeling that calling jack a big ugly squirrel will stick around for a while. hahah. i think the skitts part was a bit confusing for you. that was when he went upstairs and changed to meet YOU to go to Maria Teresa to meet Spot. dya get it? this is all happening at the same time so it may get a bit confusing - that's why i have the time up there. 


	11. caroling and keys

~*~

**POV: Striker**

**Day: December 25, 1900 **

**Time: 9:12 PM **

**~*~**

I wasn't too harsh, was I? Of course not… I know they're my friends. They are. I just needed to get all of that off of my chest, even though showing them, or telling, what they didn't want to hear. But it _is_ Christmas and just one silly argument isn't going to ruin everything. 

Right? 

"Emu! What'd you have to do that for? I was perfectly content--," shouted Stretch, barging in through the girls' bunkroom. 

What? Did Emu trick Stretch this time? 

"Did you _see_ how he was looking at me? I mean, it's okay if it's out on the streets – it's only a glance, but noooo… I _live_ with him!" said Emu, landing with a plop on her bunk bed as she buried her face in her pillow and groaned. 

Ohhh. I see. 

"Swifty, right?" I asked. Besdies, Who else would be following Emu? That, and it was a well-known fact. 

"Who else would it be about?" said Stretch, sarcastically. "Santa Claus?" 

"Well, that's an interesting image… but anyways, what'd he do now? Smile?" 

"Stare! That's what he did!" exclaimed Emu, sitting up from her bed. "And… and… _slide_ over to where I was sitting!" 

"You make it sound like he's a snake, Emu! He's not that bad, y'know! Just gotta get to know him better…" 

Seeing the two of them together probably won't be that bad if you think about it… 

"That's easy for you to say! You hang out with the guy!" 

"All the more reason to get to know him! He passes MY standards!" 

Erm… not that I look at him _that way_! 

"Then why don't YOU--." 

"How about this?" interrupted Stretch. "I have an idea!" 

"What? Glue them together?" 

"Striker!" 

"I'm just joking!" 

That'd be pretty funny though… but I don't want to put Emu in all that misery in one day… or more. 

"I've had enough of the arguing and fighting here at the Lodging House and listening to all of it all day. It's Christmas! How about we go caroling? It's fun! And I know y'all can sing. Besides, we can still earn money while we're at it…" 

"The girl's got a point…" said Emu, brightening up for once all day. 

I guess there's nothing wrong about caroling, right? It'll help me get out of thinking too much about what happened last night. 

"Sure, sounds like fun! But with only three girls?" 

"Alright…" said Stretch, standing up, dragging the both of us out the door and into the hallway towards the boys' bunkroom. "Then, we'll ask the boys to come with us." 

Ah, she's a smart one, my Stretchy. 

"Stretch! Hey! I'll get you for this!" shouted Emu as she was dragged along by Stretch. 

Lucky for Stretch, she had a good grip on her. Well, let's say she needed my help too to keep her from running away. 

"Are you sure you _want_ to…" 

"RACE! MUSH! SWIFTY! ANYBODY IN THERE?!" shouted Stretch, pounding on the door with all her might. 

The door opened a crack, and Spec's face was suddenly staring at us. 

"No need to shout! Anything we can do for you girls?" 

"Christmas caroling." Now its time for ME to talk. "The bunch of you – whoever wants to come – want to go caroling with us?" 

"Better than staying in here all night…" said Stretch. 

"Well, actually…" mumbled Emu. 

"Er…" said Specs uncertainly. "Give us a minute will you?" And with that, Specs was gone and we have ourselves a night of caroling. 

"Geez, I didn't think guys had to dress up to go caroling…" 

"You learn something new everyday…" said Stretch, as we bounded down the steps, Emu in tow. 

"I don't know why you had to bring me into this!" 

"Too late, Emu! You're already brought!" 

I always loved saying that. 

"Brought what?" said Sapphy from the foot of the stairs. 

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" exclaimed Stretch. "You're all… happy… and smiling…" 

"Nothing wrong with being happy and smiling," answered Sapphy with a shrug, a smile still plastered on her face. 

Do I smell something fishy here? 

"Things are turning up for you too?" 

Who was that? Hold on. Itey AND Brownie together sitting on the couch without hiding from Jack? What happened now? 

"What do you mean?" asked Sapphy. 

"Jack let me see Itey again!" exclaimed Brownie, smiling. 

"Geez… something's weird going on…" Maybe 'cause it's Christmas… who would've thought all of this was going to happen on Christmas? Halloween maybe… 

"Okay, let's go caroling!" came a shout from the top of the stairs, along with the clatter of footsteps. Specs, Mush, Race, and finally, Swifty came down the stairs and greeted us all with an air of excitement. Was it just me or did Sapphy just blush? 

"Caroling?" said Sapphy, her eyes widening in amazement. "You're going caroling? Can I come--." 

"If you help me hide from…" mumbled Emu, linking her arms with Sapphy's. 

"Sure!" interrupted Stretch, nudging Emu in the ribs. 

"Alright, let's go!" 

"Hey, I heard we were going to make money!" shouted Race as we walked out the Lodging House. "Maybe Sapphy can get two cents!" 

No surprise there. He probably made a bet with her. Race has _got_ to stop his addiction with making all these bets or one day he'll end up either bankrupt or just plain lucky and rich. 

Surprisingly, the walk outside wasn't too bad. It wasn't that cold either as I expected, compared to the other days of winter that we had. But that didn't mean that we were still shivering to our bones. I guess that's why we kept huddled so close to each other. Sappy kept on blushing whenever Race would bump into her and Emu just kept on hiding behind Sapphy, which didn't seem all to good with Swifty, who just stood right behind me and minded his own business. Poor guy. 

"Fa la la la la la! 'Tis the season to be jolly!" 

"Santa Claus is comin' to--." 

"Wrong song, Race!" shouted Stretch. 

"I ain't got no right to sing carols?" 

"Yeah, the one's that we're singing!" said Sapphy. 

"Oh yeah? I bet you ANOTHER two cents that…" 

"We're singing here! Stop it, Race, or I'll have Sapphy--." 

"Mush!" said Sapphy quickly, putting her hand over his mouth as quickly as she can. 

"Aw, I know you want to kiss me!" said Race jokingly. 

"Are we still singing?" mumbled Swifty. 

"I have no idea…" 

I really didn't. But Specs just kept on singing with no worries. Actually, it seemed like he was rushing… 

"Fa la la la la la!!!" 

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" shouted a passing stranger. 

"Hey!" shouted Race after the stranger. "We were just getting to the good part! Don't you have any Christmas spriit? You know, ha ha he he ho ho!" 

Hahahah! That was TOO funny! 

"You tryin' to act like Santa Claus, huh, Race?" said a voice not to far away. "How about adding a few more pounds?" 

ERSHEY! 

"Ershey! What are you doing here? Wait… who's that?" 

"MICHAEL!" shouted Mush, Race, and Swifty at the same time as they ran over to the pair. 

"Um… Merry Christmas to you too?" mumbled the guy that Ershey had in tow. 

"Who's Michael?" 

I'm in the dark here… 

"You're with… the Queens newsie!" said Race in shock, pointing his finger at Ershey suspiciously. 

Okay, he's from Queens… 

"Am I the only one who's confused here?" said Specs. 

"I'm right behind you on that," nodded Stretch. 

"Me too," mumbled Emu. 

"Me three!" 

What? I always liked doing that! 

"Hey! Wait! It ain't my fault!" retorted Ershey. "Y'all left me with him!" 

"Yeah! Why'd you have to leave me with her?!" said Michael, running his hand up and down his arm. "She poked me so many--." 

"I was looking for Sapphy…" 

"Heh… sorry about that…" mumbled Sapphy. 

"…And I couldn't just leave him there with Itey and Brownie." 

"You make it sound like I'm a--." 

"We should've finished you off when we had the chance!" shouted Mush. 

"Yeah!" said Race as both of them took a step towards Michael with clenched fists. 

"Wait!" shouted Ershey, jumping in front of them, her hands in the air. "It's fine, really. I just got to be somewhere right now and I'll just drag him along with me…" 

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Don't you want to stay with us and go caroling?" 

"It won't take long, I promise. Oh, and by the way, David and Les stopped by the Lodging House. Don't know if they're still there though. But I did see Kloppman coming back when we were just leaving," shouted Ershey as she run off into the opposite direction we were heading. "Gotta go, bye!! 

"I swear, if Ershey doesn't come back, I'm going to hunt you down!" shouted Race after the two of them. 

"Can we go now?" mumbled Stretch, linking her arms with Race and dragging him along with the group. 

This was never my idea of caroling… but what did you expect? There was something bound to happen. 

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY!" sang Specs once again. 

"Quit your yapping and help me out here!" shouted another voice coming towards us. 

Goodness, what now? Hold on… is that Spot? All dressed up in a suit and tie? But what the… 

"Spot!" shouted Swifty. "Why are you carrying Duck?" 

"Geez, what happened?" asked Stretch. 

"Yeah! What'd you do with her?" asked Mush, winking at Spot. 

"I didn't do anything, now if someone can just hold her for a minute…" said Spot, groaning as he held her in his arms. Luckily, Mush walked forward and took Duck from his hands. 

"Okay, now, Leader of Brooklyn…" said Sapphy, standing next to Spot and arching her eyebrow. "Would you care to tell us what happened to our friend here?" 

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know… and as one of your best friends, Sapphy and I should get to know," I said, siding next to Sapphy. I really wanted to know what happened. For one thing, he was all dressed up, which hardly ever happens. The other thing, he's carrying Duck in the middle of the night. Looking tired from carrying her no doubt. 

Spot gave Sapphy and I a glare as he tried to catch his breath and unfastened the top buttons of his collar.

Oooh… 

"How about we get to the Lodging House first so Duck can…" started Spot. 

"I'll help!" said Specs almost too quickly. 

Goodness, what's up with him? 

"Yeah, me too. I'm really curious to hear this…" I said. 

"I'll come… I wasn't really in the caroling mood anyway," said Swifty, walking over to Mush and carrying Duck in his hands. 

The good thing about where we were was that we were so close to the Lodging House. It didn't take long for us to get there and Duck into bed. Specs ran off into the boys' bunkroom and out towards the roof a number of times dong who knows what, while Swifty just stayed in the boys' bunkroom. Spot and I decided to just stay inside the girls' bunkroom. It was empty, anyway. And making sure that Duck was alright was a good excuse to spend time with him. 

"So would you care to tell me what happened to Duck over there?" I asked, sitting on my bunk bed, not to far away from Duck just so we can still keep an eye on her. 

"Actually, no, I wouldn't care," answered Spot, giving me a hard look as he took of his jacket and sat across me. 

Hmmm… this is going to take a while. 

"You know me well enough that I'm going to find out." 

Yeah! I always do! 

"Yeah, and you know me well enough that I'm not going to tell you." 

"Really?" I said, quickly snatching the key that hung from his neck and jumped to the next bunk bed. I never really saw him without it, and nobody really knew what it was for. But the only thing was that it meant a lot to him. "So tell me, or you get no key." 

"Are you bribin' me?" 

"Sure am. That, and telling the others what happened Halloween night!" 

Ah, that was timeless. Spot prancin' around one of Medda's dresses. It was a good thing he was drunk or he would've killed those who saw him. 

"Striker!" 

"Ah, so now you're willing to tell me?" 

Spot sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Oh, the cuteness. I really didn't understand how he could have a girl each and every week if he wanted. They were practically following him around. But the weird thing was, that Sapphy and I became such close friends with him, without ever looking at him that way 

Or at least I thought so. 

"She fainted." 

"Fainted? Duck doesn't faint." 

"Well, she obviously does now," retorted Spot. 

"Faint? But… from what? Did she drink too much or…?" 

"She fainted from seeing my handsome face," said Spot, puffing up his chest and giving me a cheesy smile. 

You know, he can get scary sometimes. Both ways. 

"That's hilarious, Spot, but what really happened?" 

Although I wouldn't be surprised if other girls did. 

"It started out with a card game…" 

It always starts out with a card game. 

"Poker." 

Ah. Makes more sense. 

"The stakes were high, the alcohol was just too much, and I was so sure that I was so close to winning." 

"Hold on, who were you playing against?" 

"Skittery. There were other Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies who played, but they all chickened out. I was actually pretty surprised to see Skittery hold his position." 

Wow, who knew? 

"Continue…" 

"We were ready to show each other our hands, but Skittery here, just had to stop in the middle and make a bet." 

"Liar." 

"What?!" 

"I bet YOU made that bet!" 

Ha, I know him too well. 

"You know I know that you did!" 

"No, I didn't!" 

"Yes, you did!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"I still have your key…" 

"Striker…" 

"Yes?" 

"No." 

This is going to take a while… 

"Okay, fine, _Skittery_ made a bet… so what'd he say?" 

Right. Spot made that bet no matter what he said. 

"He said that if he won, then I would have to go out with Duck on Christmas Eve." 

"And if you did?" 

"HE would wear one of Medda's dresses!" 

"Oh my goodness… so seeing as that he won…" 

"I went with Duck." 

That explains a lot. 

"But are you serious? She _really_ fainted?" 

"Sure did." 

"Wow, what a night." 

"I know." 

"First, you and Duck. Then, the caroling bit. Then, Ershey and that guy… what's his name…" 

"Guy?" 

"I mean, what else is going to happen?" 

"I never did really like Christmas that much," said Spot, shrugging. 

"You and Sapphy both. It's always a hazard hanging around you two when it's Christmas." 

"Aw, you know you love hanging around with us," smirked Spot. 

"Yeah, right," I said, scoffing. 

"Alright," said Spot, standing up. "I got to get going…" 

Hold on. Hey! I just blew that one! 

"Where are you going?" 

"Brooklyn, where else?" 

"It's Christmas! How about you stay here instead? Nobody's going to miss you there." 

He looks like he's thinking… he's thinking… think yes! 

"I really think…" 

Yes! 

"That I should be going. It's not like anybody's here right now," said Spot, walking out the door and trudging down the steps onto the lobby. 

But… I'm here! 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" shouted Spot, as he reached for the doorknob and took a step out the door. 

"But… Spot! You forgot your key!" 

Damn right I do! The minute I said that, Spot stood frozen for a second. Hah, I can just imagine his eyes widening in shock right now. Come on, I mean… how can you forget this key? 

"Striker! Give that to me now!" said Spot, turning around and walking towards me. 

You think I'm going to give up that easily. No way. Right when he was about to reach for his key, which I was holding tightly in my hand, I dodged down the stairs and out the doorway. Goodness, I didn't expect the cold coming, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. 

"Runnin' from the bulls everyday gives you an advantage sometimes," I said, smirking, his key still in my hand. 

"The only reason you have to run from the bulls is 'cause you ain't slick enough to get away by yourself," joked Spot, walking out of the Lodging House and quickly walking towards me. 

I shrugged. "We all get our days." 

"Right, so today's the day that I get my key back." 

"How about a bet, Spotty?" 

That ought to work… and it sure did. I saw his eyes glaze over for a minute as he stared at me threateningly. He hated being called Spotty. He always thought it made him sound like a dog. Hah, like Spot didn't. 

"Quit playin' games with me, Striker," said Spot, holding out his hand. "Just give me my key and it's home for both of us." 

"What makes you think you're going home? Wouldn't you rather spend it here with the Manhattan newsies? You know you love us!" 

Geez, he practically lives here. But he _is_ the leader of Brooklyn. Nothing can change that. 

"Ain't nobody going to miss you over there in Brooklyn!" I retorted. "They don't even know its Christmas!" 

"We ain't that dense!" 

I refuse to comment on that. 

"Skittery made reservations and all that at Maria Teresa's right?" 

"He should've. Well, he _did_ if he went through all that trouble." 

"And you left in the middle of it, right?" 

"Well, we were hardly halfway through it if you think about it… we didn't even _start_ the date!" 

"So there's food there?" 

"Striker, what's your point?" 

"And you just said y'all ain't that dense!" I said, smiling. Really, how long is it going to take for him to catch on? 

"HEY SPOT!" shouted a voice not to far away. I turned around to see Skittery in a clean suit (or the cleanest I've ever seen) running towards us. 

"Why's he all dressed up?" 

"He escorted Duck over to Maria Teresa's…" 

"Oh…" 

"Why aren't you over at Maria Teresa's?" asked Skittery in between breaths. 

"There's a present waiting for you in the girls' bunkroom," I answered. Now, Skittery, don't look at me like that. "Duck fainted, so we, er, Spot brought her over to the Lodging House." 

"What?!" said Skittery in shock. 

"I suggest you get over there before she wakes up." 

"Er… yeah…" said Spot uncertainly. 

Talk about speaking skills. 

"Um… thanks!" shouted Skittery as he ran over to the Lodging House and waved goodbye at us. 

"So what do you plan to do now, huh, Striker?" asked Spot, cocking his eyebrow at me. 

"Sometimes you can be so slow, you know that Spot?" I said, pinching his cheeks. "Look, I'll give you your key back _after_ you take me to dinner at Maria Teresa's." 

Spot looked back and forth between me and the key in my hand. Aw, he looks so cute when he's thinking… his face all scrunched up and… 

"You're going dressed up like that?"

Hey! I'm feeling comfortable in my oversized blouse and blue skirt! 

"You want your key back?" 

"Alright, then, but go change!" 

"I will!" I shouted, running back towards the Lodging House, with Spot calmly walking behind me. 

A dinner with Spotty boy at Maria Teresa's... ain't that bad if you ask me. Even though I _did_ force him into it... but anyways, everything's all good for now! 

Well, actually there _is_ one more thing... I still got to fix things with Ershey, Sage, Sapphy, and Emu. With all the things that are going on, let's just hope that they still have time to listen to what I've got to say. 

Right?

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

Sagey: lol, your reaction is just too funny! The whole situation about the Jack, Sam, and Michael thing will be solved later on in the story - which will probably be in my perspective. but don't worry about jack! *huggles* he's fine! hahaha. and yesh, aren't race and sapphy cute? *cooes* hahah. 

Sapphy: Heheheh - so glad you liked it! ^^ did you remember that when you filled out the form i sent out that you said "a kiss under the mistletoe" when i asked what be the absolute best thing you would want on christmas. it was so straight-out and cute that i decided to use it! except... with lettuce. well, its a step up! aww, don't worry! race'll be back there in a few... *counts* minutes! *points up at story* see?! 

Emu: *bounces* you finally have an account! yay! hahah! now you can post up your other ffs up there! i got the stalker idea from this guy at school who used to do the same thing to me - absolutely scared the hell outta me. lol. but its different for swifty! he's... cuter! hahah! and yesh, i agree with you on the amount of characters on costelos. that one's going to take a whole lot of work... update your legacy ff! i can't wait to see more of that! *poke* 

JustDuck: hahah, aww, don't worry! the whole thing's getting resolved... at least part of it was in this chapter! Michael?! Err... hahahah. yesh, *nod*, tough we are. ack, i can't wait 'till saturday! *bounces* 

Deanie: lol! that whole came outta the closet deal just came outta random, actually, i was stuck in that part for a second, and i asked one of my friends to write something and that's what she came up with. lol. she came up with somethin' WEIRDER than that, so the closet thing had to stay. Hahah! and yeah, deanie, 'cause of you, i finally figured out somethin' to do for my character! and yesh, it has somethin' to do with michael. y'know, i asked one of my friends to create a character for me (i've been doing a lot of asking lately...) and that's what she came up with. pretty funny, huh? 

Frenchygoil: yay! let's party for frenchy! hahah! well, i have a four-day weekend comin' up, so its kinda the same as yours, i guess. lol. my valentines' ball is this saturday night. can't wait! ^^ hahaha, yeah, everybody will be happy on christmas day - i don't want anybody to be sad! and since this is my xmas gift to all of you, i want it to be all happy! hahah. and yeah, you're actin' weird around him 'cause of the bag scene you saw in the alley. *nod* goodness, its already xmas and there's so much things to go through! 

Snooza: hahah, but so sad for sagey. :( have you noticed that jack's been fighting a lot lately? *raises eyebrow* hmm... but don't worry, everythin's gonna work out eventually! what will you get? *hums* i ain't telling.... hahahah. i'll give you a hint though! just remember the fact that you left the LH and that you aren't there. there's lotsa events happening that night, and its not only at the LH - other lodgers left to go to other places too, so you'll see about that! 


	12. christmas pageant

*bounces* hallo! yesh, i'm still updating... i feel so bad for not updating for so long. there were so many things that were going on the past week that i didn't have time to write at all. :P but let me grace you with a new chapter! the POV for this one will be jumping all around, but it'll be indicated, so don't worry. ^^ 

~*~ 

**POV: Snooza, Ears, Ershey (separately) **

**Day: December 25, 1900**

**Time: 8:30 PM **

**~*~ **

**Snooza. **

It was never this crowded in here before. 

Well, maybe it was because of the fact that I haven't been here for a few months. But do you really think that a church was going to change? Hmm… well, maybe there's more to it than that. That, and the fact that it's Christmas Eve. I'm not saying that I'm not religious at all or anything, this just came as a habit for me ever since Race dragged me to church those times when we needed peace and quiet. Who would've thunk that it was going to stick with me after all these years? 

But that's not the point. I couldn't help but stop in my tracks when I saw what was before me. The church wasn't exactly the most impressive or remarkable building that you would pass by. People usually just pass by it. I always used to. 

There was a small stage set up right in front of the rows of benches for people to sit on. There was a tattered and torn dark red curtain, which served as a barrier for the entrance of whoever was going to appear. Besides the stage, there were wreaths strewn up everywhere. 

It really doesn't look the same in here. 

I guess I got to accept the fact that weird things happen during Christmas because my night just keeps on getting weirder and weirder… 

"Snooza?" 

…and guess who I saw? I turned around to face the one person I didn't expect coming in here at all. 

"Blink?" I said, my eyes widening with shock. "What are you doing here?" 

"I… um…" muttered Blink. 

Goodness, is it just me or does he look extra cute. 

"You came here to watch the show?" 

"Er, yeah!" 

I told you. Weird. 

"But I heard that it won't be starting for a while…" continued Blink. 

Yay! That means I still have time to do what I came here for. 

"That's good then, I still needed to do some things before--." 

"I'll help you," said Blink a little bit too quickly. 

"I'm sure I'll be fine…" 

Now where were those stands with the little candles on it? Is it there or…? 

"I'm a big girl," I joked, still noticing Blink following me along the rows of benches and the crowd of people. "I can light candles by myself." 

"Light candles?" said Blink curiously. 

Ah! There it is! 

No wonder it took me forever to find it! They moved it near the entrance of the church. Probably because of the stage that they had built. Goodness, it was right there and I didn't even notice it. 

"Yup. I always do every year during Christmas." 

"Geez, so that's where you run off to every Christmas Eve?" 

"Yeah," I said, chuckling and reaching for a candle. "What'd you think I was doing?" 

"Y'know… goin' off somewhere with Pie…" 

"Blink!" 

Geez. 

"What?!" said Blink, raising his hands in the air. "What else was I supposed to think?" 

"That I was off to buy things for Kloppman? Visit Spot? I don't know!" 

Out of all the things he had to bring up, it just had to be Pie. 

"What'd you do to him anyway?" asked Blink as he took an unlit candle just like I did from the bunch before us. 

Did I tell you that you don't get any privacy in the lodging house? Well, you don't. 

"I didn't do anything to him… just a little pay back for what he did to me."

Now what I needed was to light my candle, but when I'm usually doing that, I'm muttering some prayer for this Christmas. But I can't do that when I'm talking to Blink, can I? So I just stood there, candle in hand. 

Blink shrugged. "Alright then. Whatever you say." 

Eh? 

He didn't want to know? 

Now THAT was surprising. 

Y'know… maybe he ain't that bad… I mean, I haven't really talked to him since forever if you think about it ever since I've been with Pie. Sure, there's his eye-patch, but I can live with that. I'm practically used to it by now. Then, I never noticed the way he smiled and… 

"So… what do we do with these candle things?" asked Blink, breaking the silence as he waved the candle in front of me. 

Oh yeah. Candles. Heh. 

"Um… I usually just light one, say a prayer, take a moment, then just go back to my business. It's a little habit I do." 

Look at the candles. Look at the candles. 'Cause if I look at him then I'll… ooh, smile. 

What? I can't help it! 

I turned my attention towards the bunch of candles before me, some unlit, some already lit. I put the edge of my candle on a lit candle, causing it to glow. Now, for the prayer… 

_Thanks. Thanks so much for all that happened to me this year up until this Christmas. There were times when I just wanted to collapse, but I was so grateful for the people that surrounded me and helped me up when I needed it._

Argh. What else is there to say? Goodness, just standing next to Blink is already distracting me… 

_Thank you, God, for what I have. Thank you for the blessings you have given me each day… and the people that I meet and find… _

I guess that does about it. 

I turned to look at Blink, his candle was already lit, and it seemed that he already said his prayer. Does he even say prayers? 

But that wasn't what caught my attention. I have no idea what it was. Probably the fact that it was Christmas, or that we were in a church, or that I'm not with Pie, or that this Christmas just seemed so different, Blink just seemed so… different. Different in a GOOD way! 

I mean, the way that the candles just flickered across his face when he leaned to put the candle back, then turning and giving me a smile (that I thought was absolutely charming) was just completely unforgettable. 

He walked towards me and whispered, "Show's starting, let's go get good seats…" 

I swear, I think I felt a tingle. 

Music played throughout the church and the curtain slowly opened. 

Oh. My. Goodness. 

That was a sight to behold. 

**.Ears. **

It's Christmas. 

Christmas! 

Okay, that didn't work. 

I know I shouldn't doubt Mush at all, he's the sweetest guy out of all the newsies here in Manhattan, but I just can't help feeling that something's up. He also acted so _normal_ when I stopped by the lodging house today, so it can't be such a big deal, right? 

Grah. I need someone to talk to! 

I know that Ershey and I volunteered performing for this church during Christmas Eve, but I didn't exactly warm up to people as much as she did. 

I was happy that I got this part. Mary. Hah. Who would've thunk? 

The thing is, they won't be seeing a newsie up there on the stage. That's what costumes and makeup can do to you. Also the fact that you can't be yourself when you're acting. 

Be Mary. Be Mary. Be Mary. 

_Everything has to go the way it's planned…_

Goodness, Ears, why'd you have to follow Mush and eavesdrop in their conversation?! 

"Ershey!" I shouted, as I saw a dark brown head poking from out of the corner of the room. "How come you ain't dressed yet? You were supposed to--." 

"Sorry, Ears, I'm in a rush right now so, I'll talk to you later!" yelled Ershey, running past me with a boy I haven't seen before.

Or wait. Have I? He looks familiar… 

Well, at least Ershey's here… but I just can't help it if I'm curious about what's going on with Mush, right? I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud! 

That's it. 

Right when I get off this stage, I'm going to talk to him. 

**.Ershey. **

"Okay, this has gotten a little too far, so if you can just TELL ME where we're going…" muttered Michael angrily. 

Goodness, the guy's still polite even though he's mad. Is that even possible? 

"We're almost there! Honest!" 

"Sure," scoffed Michael. "That's what you said back at the lodging house when you said you weren't going to touch me!" 

"Hey, I just poked you!" 

Ack. I'm late… 

"Ershey! How come you ain't dressed yet? You were supposed to--." 

Nuh-uh, Ears, no time to talk! 

"Sorry, Ears, I'm in a rush right now, so I'll talk to you later!" 

"ERSHEY!" shouted Michael over the crowds of voices as I ran to get my costume. 

"What?" I whined, taking the bundle of clothes in my arms. 

"I can figure as much that you need to go on stage in a couple of minutes…" said Michael, smirking at me. 

Smirking. Is that a good thing? 

"You're a quick one, Mikey, now if we can just go…" 

"I ain't moving until you listen to me," said Michael sternly, firmly taking a hold of my shoulders so that I was unable to move. 

Grah. 

"Y'know, I'm blaming you when all the little kids look up at the stage and say… isn't there supposed to be an angel up there?" 

Staring. 

Okay, I'll stop babbling. 

"There'll be an angel up there, don't worry about it," said Michael, still keeping a serious face. 

"ERSHEY! GET DRESSED UP!" 

"I'M COMING!!!" I shouted. "Can you make it quick--." 

"Since you dragged me around all day, I think I deserve as much to drag _you_ around all day…" 

"Hey! I don't want you going all ape on me!" 

I've seen those pictures in those books! They have men holding women by the hair and… 

"That's not what I meant." 

"Then what did you mean? I'm an angel, y'know? I can poke you to death with my little…" 

Michael took a step back. 

Hahaha. What? It's a habit! 

"Okay, okay! But am I going back with you after this? I mean…" 

"I know you're kind of scared about Race and those guys, but they'll be alright when you get to know them. They ain't exactly friendly when they see you beating up Jack. Especially since he's the Manhattan leader and all…" 

He sighed, looking at me, scratching the back of his neck. 

Hold on. Does he seem… cute to you? 

AH! WAIT! NO! 

MushMushMushMush!!! 

But… he's already taken… ah, the joys of love. 

"But don't worry about it. It'll be fine as long as I'm there." 

"As long as you're there?" 

"Of course." 

"That'd be great, then." 

I turned, for once, leaving Michael by himself. But what was I to do? I had to change for goodness' sakes! I couldn't bring him along with me! It didn't take me long to find a closet where I can change. 

I stepped out of the closet, dressed in my angel costume. 

"I'M DRESSED!" I shouted. 

"Don't… shout…" whispered Ears, who suddenly appeared behind me. "We're almost on." 

"Almost? Isn't it past time already?" 

"I know… but there's something wrong…" 

"What?" 

"Connor isn't here…" 

Ah. Connor. He was supposed to play Joseph. 

"Wait. So there's no Joseph?!" 

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" shouted Alicia, our director. "THERE'S NO JOSEPH!" 

"What did you say about shouting?" I muttered to Ears. 

She gave me shrug, but before I could hear what she said, a sudden idea came into my head. 

Hahah. 

Ershey, you're just too smart. 

"Uh… Ershey… why you looking at me?" said Michael, giving me a curious look.

**~*~**

**Shout-outs**

azn-kimmi: hahaah, yup, you do! hope you're liking it so far! ^^ 

Sapphy: yeah, that'd be awesome... instead of those weird, scary, stalker ones. hahah. you HAVE to admit that swifty's kinda cute. *wink* not that i'm saying mush ain't or antying! hahah. 

JustDuck: lol! y'know what? i loved your review! hahah, i just kept on cracking up when i read it. see? *bounces* everythin' works out! sapphy gets to be with race... you get to be with skittery and striker gets to be with spot. it's all hunky-dory! *ahem* i mean, happy. ^^ 

spot-the-emu: yes, stalkers aren't good. i had one last year. the guy was freaking me out. :P it didn't help either that he was in all of my classes. but yes, swifty is the cutest stalker. haha. i'm perfect at you? lol! who would've thunk? ooh, and i really liked the first chap of legacy that came out! ^^ you MUST put it up here on ff.net! 

Frenchygoil: OOH YEAH! the valentines ball! goodness, it was SO much fun! that night, all my worries went away 'cause i was so happy that i was with him. and he acted like such a nice date. he even dressed to match me! *whispers* pink blouse! lmao. he sat next to me, gave me hugs, took pictures, and everything. y'know, that was the most fun valentines day i ever had. *ahem* but ANYWAYS! hahaha. ack, yes, costelos... i'm having a bit of trouble with that, but I AM sitll writing. ^^ hope i answered some of your questions this time!

deanie: Yeah, thanks for helping me think of something! or making me think of something! hahah. if you didn't say anything about it, my character would've probably been just around... hahah. cute in a confused way? *raises eyebrow* lol, is that a good thing or a bad thing? 


	13. christmas dinner

sorry for the delay, i've been ULTRA busy. seriously. there's so many things popping up that i haven't had time to think of what to do next. but anyways, here's the next chap. ^^

~*~

**POV: Sage, Duck, Brownie **

**Day: December 25, 1900**

**Time: 9:35 PM **

**~*~**

** .Sage. **

"Oh, my goodness, Jack, what happened to you?" 

Do you see? Do you see why I hate Christmas so much? 

"Sagey…" muttered Jack, pulling himself up from his bunk. 

My family. My father. Now this. 

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," continued Jack. 

But I couldn't help myself. I held him in a tight embrace the moment Brownie and Itey left the room. I never really cared that much about Christmas, but now, it was just a reminder of something that I never wanted to repeat or see. 

I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. For a quick second, the scolding that I was about to lay on him just melted away. I never thought that he meant so much to me. Sure, I was overjoyed when we were together, but I guess you'll never know how much you love something until its gone. 

I'm just glad he isn't. I'm glad he's still here. 

"It's alright, Sage…" cooed Jack, running his fingers through my hair. 

That was amazing for me, since my thick curly red hair is usually tangled beyond disbelief. But Jack just kept on holding me. 

"When Sapphy told me that you were in a fight…" I said, looking up at him, still in an embrace. 

He slowly leaned back against the wall, shifting around to get in a comfortable position. "It was just a newsie that was looking for some trouble. He stole some of my papes so…" 

"You're lying." 

I know him well enough to know that. 

"Are you accusin' me of lying, Chloe McBride?" said Jack sarcastically. 

"You're talking to Sage here, Jacky boy," I said, smirking, suddenly feeling a bit happier. "I know everything." 

"Really?" 

"Then do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Er, my eye hurts?" 

"That maybe Christmas isn't too bad," said Jack, shrugging and giving me a half smile. 

"Too bad?! You were in a fight today for cryin' out loud! Are you saying that getting in fights are a good thing?" 

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Sage. There's more to it than that." 

"That… that newsie downstairs… he was the one that supposedly stole your papes right?" I asked, letting go of the embrace, and sitting up to face him. "Jack, what's going on? Why are the boys holding him down there? Why'd you bring him here?" 

"You don't have to worry about that right now," said Jack, taking my hand. "But I'd really like you to feel calm and content right now…" 

Calm and content?! How the hell am I supposed to do that? 

"But Jack!" 

"Sage…" interrupted Jack, his eyes looking on mine. "I never knew what kind of person you were until I met you. I didn't know about your habits until then. I didn't know how cute you looked when you twirled your hair around your finger, just to make it even curlier when you know that you don't like it. You mean so much to me, Sagey." 

Wow. 

"You mean a lot to me too, Jack… but… I just can't help but worry about you sometimes…" 

"And I worry too! I worry about how you're feeling and what you're thinking. Promise me you'll at least be optimistic tonight…" 

That was hard. That was something I couldn't do. I mean, after all that happened during the past days… it was hard to be optimistic. 

"I'll try…" 

"Thanks," said Jack, giving me a smile. "Now, help me clean up so I can give you your present." 

**.Duck. **

Skittery… Christmas gift… pretty string… surprise… all dressed up… Maria Teresa's… upper class… Spot… 

Oh my goodness. 

I fainted, didn't I? That's why I'm in the bunkroom… and I'm looking up at the ceiling… and I'm covered in blankets and… alright, somebody's holding my hand! 

"You're awake," muttered whoever was sitting next to me. 

I shifted under the covers and slowly sat up, suddenly feeling a pair of hands helping me as I leaned on the wall. I didn't fall too hard on the floor, did I? 'Cause if I did, then that would really… 

"Duck?" 

"Skittery!" 

That's Skittery, isn't it? Skittery sitting at the edge of my bed, wearing his fancy clothes, and looking after me. Skittery… the Skittery that I know, right? 

"Yeah," said Skittery, chuckling. "That's me." 

Right. 

"How'd I…" 

"Spot, Striker, and some of the others brought you back here after you fainted at Maria Teresa's." 

"But how about the…" 

"Striker, erm, persuaded Spot to go with her back to Maria Teresa's since you fainted." 

"I really messed up…" 

"My Christmas gift for you, I know." 

"Would you stop cutting me off?" I joked, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "It ain't like I'm disabled or anything!" 

"Sorry," smiled Skittery. "Just wanted to get the explanations over with." 

Ah, speaking of explanations… 

"Did you really go through all that trouble for my Christmas gift? I mean, I usually just get a hair tie or a handkerchief…" 

"Or a string…" 

Oh my goodness. The string. He really thought it out didn't he? 

"The string! Geez, Skitts, I was going to have a heart attack!" 

"I knew you would… that's why I made up the string part," teased Skittery. "I mean, the meaning of it still lasts, but it was so fun seeing you blow up like a balloon five seconds after I left." 

"Skittery!" 

"What? It was oh, so, entertaining." 

Just expect Skittery to do something like that to me. Really. 

"But you know," I said, seriously. "You didn't have to do that whole dinner thing with Spot. It's been such a long time since I've…" 

"Liked him?" 

"Yeah…" 

Ack. Why am I suddenly feeling so bad? 

"Besides, you had to waste all your money on that--." 

"It was fine, really." 

"Duck, it's okay," said Skittery sternly. "I wanted to do it." 

Ouch. Why am I suddenly feeling so sad? Why am I suddenly feeling like he handed me over to Spot? Why am I suddenly feeling that I wish I went with _him_ to that dinner? 

"Really?" I croaked, not sure if I wanted to hear his answer. 

"Anything for my best friend." 

Best friend. The string. So that's what I am. But no… I won't let that stop me. It's Christmas. People are supposed to be happy during Christmas and I want to give myself the best gift I could ever get. 

"Best friend?" 

Skittery nodded hesitantly. Is that a yes or a no? 

"You know I've always been there for you, Duck." 

"I know that…" 

"And I'm always here to talk to you when you need me…" 

"Yeah, that's true, Skitts, but…" 

"But I…" 

Blank. There's nothing clicking in my head right now and I have no idea to say what I feel. Goodness, I don't even know why I bothered to do this. I was just sitting here talking to Skittery, which I always do, but this time I'm talking to _Skittery_. Who would've thought it made such a big difference? 

The way he's just looking at me, a kind of confused but loving look just made me wanted to prove my point even more. 

"What are you getting at, Duck? Are you saying that…" 

I sighed, moved closer to him, and gave him a kiss. Not a kiss on the cheek. But a _kiss_. 

"That's what I'm saying," I said as I pulled away from him. 

Shocked. That's what he looked like for sure. Please, oh, please, don't let anything bad happen… 

"Do you really feel that way?" asked Skittery slowly, choosing his words. 

I nodded. Geez, since forever! 

"Well, _maybe_ we can be more than best friends," smiled Skittery.

Maybe. 

Maybe's good. 

**.Brownie. **

I still can't believe it. 

After all the shouting and glaring that we went through, who would've thought that Jack was going to change his mind about me seeing Itey _just like that_? What's gotten into him lately? I don't know if it's just me, but he's been acting a little… different. Ah, but who knows, it's Jack. Who knows what's going on in his head. 

I'll just sit here with Itey and enjoy my Christmas. 

"How long are they going to take? We've been waiting for fifteen minutes already!" whined David, looking out at the window towards the streets. 

Y'know, sometimes, he can really get his tighties in a bunch if nothing goes his way. But you just got to love David for his smarts. Without him, the boys wouldn't have won the strike. You can't deny that. 

"Don't worry, Davey," assured Itey. "They'll come. Besides, It's snowing. They're not going to stay outside for long. Just enough so that they can get money after caroling." 

"I wanted to go caroling!" piped Les. Aw, that kid's such a cutie. 

"How about tomorrow then, Les?" I asked. "Me and you?" 

"Sure!" 

"Ha, I got myself a caroling partner!" 

"Caroling partner?" asked Itey. "What is that?" 

"Well, it ain't you!" I joked, playfully slapping his cheek then giving him a quick kiss. 

"Yeah! It's me!" 

"Les!" squealed someone from the door, who apparently seemed to be Ershey, waving from him at the door. 

"Heya Ershey! Hey, Ears! Uh… hi…" muttered Les to Michael. 

"Oh, sorry, tha--." 

"My name's Michael," he smiled, playfully ruffling Les' hair. 

"Like saint Michael?" 

"I guess you can say that." 

"Actually," said Ershey. "It's Joseph." 

"You did a great job for a stand-in, Michael," smiled Ears. "It was really lucky that you were there." 

Michael rolled his eyes. "I just stood there." 

"All the same," shrugged Ears. "I thought it was great." 

"Yeah, great that I dragged you there, right?" teased Ershey. 

"Hold on, is that the Queens-newsie-that-Jack-beat-up-and-brought-back-Michael?" I asked. Why is he here? Again? 

"Long story," said Ershey, rolling her eyes. 

"Where's Mush? Do y'all know where he is?" asked Ears, sitting down on the couch. 

"Caroling," muttered David. "With the rest of the newsies." 

"Aww… is Davey all grumpy on Christmas Eve?" I teased. 

Haha, I couldn't really help myself. 

"Don't be a grouch, now," followed Ershey. 

David rolled his eyes. "It's just that when I pay a visit none of you are--." 

"WE'RE HERE!!!" 

The door burst open, revealing a hyperactive Sapphy followed by the rest of the gang. 

"See? I told you!" said Itey. "They're here!" 

"They're here!" shouted Les. 

"Yes, we are…" mumbled Emu as she headed towards the bunkroom. "I'll be upstairs if you need me!" 

"No, Emu, get back down here!" shouted Kloppman from the main office. "We're having dinner in about--." 

"I ain't hungry!" 

"I'm up for it!" said Race, smiling at Kloppman. 

"Right then, won't take any longer." 

Remember when it was only just Itey and me sitting here in the lobby talking to each other? It was much more peaceful then. 

Something was going on with Ears and Mush. Apparently, they were both gone, probably up at the rooftop. I also thought that it was kind of weird, that for once in her life, Ershey wasn't paying any attention to Mush. But to that Queens newsie, Michael. The fact is, he's taking notice of her too. Then there was Sapphy bouncing about the room, mostly talking to David and Les. Lastly, was Stretch, sitting calmly next to Itey and me as we waited for the rest of the newsies for dinner. 

"Alright, everyone can get what they want!" shouted Kloppman from the kitchen. 

Thank goodness. Food. I've been so hungry. 

I smiled and held Itey's hand, feeling content. I saw the rest of the newsies walk in, completing the group. 

There was laughter in the air and the feeling of love spread throughout everybody's heart. For once, I didn't care what Kloppman served, I was just happy that we were all here together.

**~*~**

short SOs this time. thanks to: deanie, azn-kimmi, sagey, sapphy, justduck, frenchygoil and kit blink for reviewing my ff! ^^


	14. sketches and santa claus

yes, i know, this is long overdue, but only one more chapter and this ff will be finished. ^^ 

~*~ 

**POV: Emu, Ears, Stretch **

**Day: December 25, 1900**

**Time: 10:17 PM **

**~*~ **

**.Emu. **

It's not like I wasn't hungry at all, who wouldn't be? I just went caroling out in the cold with the others right after having a one-hour break from selling. Of course I'd be damn tired. The fact that Swifty was following me around like a lapdog didn't help my situation either. 

I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to stay in my bunk bed and sleep the night away. 

"I'm not getting up," I mumbled to myself as I collapsed on my bed and threw the blankets over the head. 

"C'mon, Emu, quit being a grouch and get downstairs." 

Is it just me or am I hearing things? 

I peeked from beneath the blankets and found Race sitting on the bunk bed across from me, a smirk on his face and a roll of bread in his hand. 

"You think you're going to get me into going downstairs with bribing me with that?" 

"What? This?" said Race, looking at his hand. "Nah, that's for me." 

Typical. 

"What do you want?" I groaned, burying my head into the pillow. I didn't need any of this. I was ready to drift off into sleep and just… 

"Go downstairs and grab a bite to eat," said Race, demonstrating as he took a bite of the bread. 

"Let me guess… 'cause it's Christmas, right?" 

"And playing cards for the whole day with me, no interruptions." 

Now things are looking up. I like to play cards. He likes to play cards. It works. 

"What's in it for you?" 

Race shrugged. "Can't really say." 

"Something's up," I muttered, admitting defeated as I got out of bed. 

"That's my girl," he said, finishing off his bread and wiping his fingers on the bottom of his pants as he followed me downstairs. 

Geez. If anyone was to say that this place was full of Christmas spirit, they were sure right. Everybody looked like they had a good time, laughing, eating, smiling, and cuddling with their special someone. I suddenly had the sinking feeling that I wanted to go upstairs. I like Christmas and all, but this just wasn't my day. 

"Nuh-uh," muttered Race, the minute that I had turned around to go back to the bunkroom. "You're staying here." 

"But…" 

"Remember our deal?" asked Race, raising his eyebrow. 

Oh yeah. 

"Okay, fine…" 

I took a seat next to Race, who seated himself between Sapphy and I. I was ready to get myself some of that food that Race was offering me with, but was suddenly interrupted by Jack. 

"I have an announcement to make!" shouted Jack as he waved his hands in the air. "Hey, listen! Snooza, look over here – and Race, will you stop filling yourself with food before it disappears?" 

"Sorry!" mumbled Race. 

"So, what's so important that you had to tell us, huh?" asked Blink, nodding at Jack, 

"For one thing. This ain't going to be easy. It'll clear up the whole situation that happened with Michael today." 

"What is it, already?" shouted Sapphy. "We want to know!" 

A chorus of "yeah" and "tell us" roared throughout the lobby, but was quickly silenced by Jack. 

"Alright, alright. Now… this is something I want all of you to know, especially Sage." 

Sage? This is getting a little fishy… 

"As all of you may know, I fought Michael here today… but not because for no absolute reason at all. But because of Sam." 

Sam? 

"Who's Sam?" asked Duck, furrowing her brow in confusion. 

"A Queens newsie, just like Michael. A young kid, to be more specific. A girl. Eight years old." 

"A girl?" 

"Sam. Short for Samantha." 

These things still AREN'T making any sense in my head if you're asking me… 

"But what does this have to do with me?" asked Sage, looking at Jack. 

"Samantha's real name is Hannah," said Michael, joining in the conversation. "Hannah Mc—." 

"McBride," interrupted Sage, her eyes widening with the information. "My sister… you found my sister?" 

Jack nodded and smiled. 

"She was staying with an upper class family," stated Michael. "But I found her on the streets one night, crying her heart out. She wouldn't tell me anything after that, well, except her name." 

"You really… did you really…" Sage smiled, as she grasped Jack in a huge hug. "Thank you." 

"Yeah, I had to fight Michael over here so that I could see Sam, but he just wouldn't let me." 

"Hey, you didn't look to trusting when you ran towards me with a rope in your hands." 

"I got to do what I got to do," smirked Jack. 

"That's Cowboy for you," said Snooza, winking at Jack. 

Unbelievable, I tell you. How often was that supposed to happen? I was ready to go over to Sagey and give her a hug when I suddenly felt a grip on her arm. 

"Race, I swear, I'm not --." 

I turned around and guess who I saw? My one and only stalker. Swifty. 

"Emu, can you come with me for just a quick second?" asked Swifty, pulling me away from the group. 

"Swifty, I…" 

"It won't take long." 

I went with him. Well, what else was I supposed to do? Maybe it'll just get rid of him following me around. 

He led me upstairs towards the hallway that lead to the two bunkrooms. 

"Stay here," muttered Swifty, leaving me in the middle of the hallway. "Don't go anywhere." 

Hmm… should I even run for it? 

But before I could make a choice, he was back. They don't call him Swifty for nothing. In his hand was a small, used, dusty notebook. More like a sketchpad if you ask me. He flipped the notebook open, turning the pages until he found what he was looking for. 

"I know there isn't enough light up here, but I just really wanted you to see it…" he said, handing me the notebook. 

Oh geez. 

I looked up at him then down back at the notebook 

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things when you drew this?" I asked, my eyes fixed upon the drawing that he had made. I swear, I don't even think it looks like me. It looks… just, not me! 

"I draw what I see." 

For once in my life, I gave him a smile. A sincere smile. Maybe Swifty wasn't that bad after all. After you get under the stalker part. 

**.Ears. **

"Look, Ears, I know you know that there's something going on." 

About time we talked about this. 

"Good then," I said, crossing my arms. "What's going on?" 

"I can't talk about it now." 

"Geez, Mush, you'd think that --." 

"How about this," said Mush, cutting me off. "There's going to be something going on later on tonight. It's supposed to be a secret, but… you can see what's going on. I'll tell you when, but you're going to have to stay hidden, alright?" 

Tonight? Secret? Hidden? 

"Mush, what is going on?" 

"You'll see," he said, kissing the top of my forehead. "Come on, let's go celebrate." 

Only thing I have to say is – it had better be a good secret. They don't call me Ears for nothing, y'know. 

**.Stretch. **

"Stretch… c'mon, Stretch, wake up!" 

Is it morning already? Geez, it's still night out! I'm going back to sleep… 

"Stretchy… hey, don't hide from me! C'mon, there's something I've got to show you." 

"Leave me alone, Mush," I muttered, rubbing my eyes as he strained to see who it was. "I don't have to sell papes just yet…" 

"You're not going to have to! This has nothing to do with papes in any way, shape, or form. So, c'mon, get up!" 

I suddenly felt the cold seep within my body as my blanket was taken away from me. I hugged my pillow even closer to me, not wanting to get up. It was nighttime for crying out loud. People sleep at night! 

"Stretch…" 

"Fine, fine, I'm up," I said, sitting up slowly. "But I want my blanket back!" 

Mush smiled and tossed my blanket back at me. Good. Warmth. 

"Now, what do you want?" 

"Follow me," said Mush, walking through the rows of bunk beds and towards the door that lead up to the rooftop. 

"Uh, Mush… I like you and all, but not in _that_ way, y'know… I mean, you got Ears and…" 

"Stretch!" snapped Mush. "This has nothing to do with me and you." 

"Oh." 

That works for me then. 

"Right, so quit being a slow poke and follow me." 

"Are we going up to the rooftop?" I whispered, holding on to my blanket as I followed Mush through the dark. 

"Yup." 

"But it's going to be snowing!" 

"That's going to be the least of your problems," said Mush as he opened the door to the rooftop. 

Yup. It was snowing. 

"But Mush, it's so…" 

Oh my goodness gracious. Is this… Is this… Oh my goodness. 

"Surprised?" asked Mush, pushing me forward. 

"What do YOU think?" I said, my eyes wide in amazement. 

In the very middle of the rooftop, sitting right in front of me was a small little carriage. It wasn't exactly like the ones you saw on the street, but it was a carriage, only much smaller… and red. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Sitting in the middle of the carriage… was, and take note I was half awake, Santa Claus? 

"Santa Claus?" 

Another figure emerged from the side of the carriage, making me jump. 

"Don't worry, it's just Skitts," muttered Mush. 

"Who? That shadow or Santa Claus?" 

"Hey Stretch," said the shadow. I squinted through the snow and saw that it was Skitts. Now, for Santy Claus over there… 

"What's going on here?" 

"Just play along," whispered Mush, nudging me from the back. 

"Hey Stretch," said Skittery once again. Is it just me or is he wearing a green pointy hat? "This is Santa Claus." 

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh-huh?" 

"And he has something to tell you…" 

Skittery walked over to me, and lead me towards Santa Claus. When I got close enough to see who it was, I couldn't help but laugh. 

It was… Oh geez… 

"Specs? Is that you? Santa Claus?" 

"Now that just ruined the whole moment," mumbled Specs, with the full beard and red coat. Looking pretty chubby if I must say. Pillows. It has to be pillows. 

"Oh my gosh! I can't help it, but what possessed you to do this?!" 

"Ahem." 

"Yeah, Skitts?" 

"Santa Claus…" 

I burst out laughing once again. Oh geez. 

"Stretch!" 

"Sorry…" I breathed, biting my lip to keep from laughing once again. "Continue." 

"Santa Claus… would like to tell you something." 

With that, Specs took a step back, leaving me with the one and only Santa Claus. 

"Stretch…" 

"Yeah?" I said, smirking. 

"Anything can happen on Christmas…" he continued. 

Wait, that's true. Or… for the Manhattan newsies anyway. 

"And…" 

"And…?" 

"Love will spread on Christmas day."

**~*~**

you guys are awesome! quick SOs to Kyriel, Frenchy, Sapphy, Snooza, Duck, and Emu! *muah* 


	15. epilogue

Wow... two month delay. Well, it's actually longer than that, but you know what I mean. Anyways, this is the last chapter. :) I hope you guys like.

Also, since it's summer, I might be starting a new story and updating Costelos (wow, what happened to that one?) so watch out for those!

**Epilogue**

Funny how things can change in one night. How new friendships could be made, how one simple experience can change one person, and how you could learn something new about a person. Christmas Day. December 25th. The day Christ was born and the day the lodgers at the Manhattan Lodging House became as confused as they could be. They didn't expect for all of those surprises to happen, who did? No one really knows exactly what's supposed to happen to you the next day, or maybe even the future. That's why everything seemed so new and thrilling the first time.

Darkness enveloped the streets, a clear shadowy sky glittered with bright stars and a full moon, gave the ending of that one night much more magic than it had before. The snow drifted slowly upon the rooftops and chimneys of houses cluttered about New York City, especially one particular building called the Manhattan Lodging House in which children, dare say, young adults slept peacefully with a smile on their faces. The following days were sure to follow, with them as they continued to sell their papes to their customers on the streets, wrapping their arms about themselves to keep their body warm throughout the winter, but that one day were sure to stay with them in their memory.

Although one thing was for sure, the atmosphere was different. There was something much more cheerful, happier, when the lodgers woke up the next day and the following days before that. It was noticeable and hard to miss.

Sage McBride, her emerald eyes now shining with happiness she had never seen, was usually seen with Jack and a younger version of herself, Hannah. The eight-year-old girl went by the name of Samantha, nicknamed Sam by the boys of Bronx. Although Jack had to go through a rough beating by a Bronx newsie, Michael, he was determined to plant a smile on his girl's face. And that he did.

Then there was Brownie, Jack's younger sister, the one who insisted on calling him a squirrel after banning her from seeing Itey ever again. Although she was mad at him for doing so, she couldn't help but look out for him when he came back beat up and bruised by Michael. Not knowing whether it was the Christmas spirit or not, Jack gave her permission. She would never forget that night, not because of her brother, but because Itey told her he loved her.

It was Michael that led Jack to Hannah and it was he that the boys brought back home to the Lodging House that night for a supposed interrogation before everything was sorted out. It was their very own Ershey, the one who fell in love with Mush not so long ago, that ended up looking after Michael, making sure he wasn't to escape. Thing is, it ended up that her heart moved on to belong to someone else.

Of course, she couldn't do anything about Mush, him having a girlfriend and all, Ears. She wasn't called that for nothing. Staying true to her name, Ears felt something up, especially when it had to do with Mush. She spent most of the day in her doubts, although still keeping with her daily routine except for the Christmas Pageant that she and Ershey had volunteered for. It wasn't until later that night that the mystery was solved.

Mush, along with Specs and Skittery, seemed as if they were the ones running around the most that night. Trying to keep everything under wraps until everyone was asleep, Specs jumped into a makeshift Santa Claus outfit, which he wore, when Mush went to fetch Stretch, his one and only. Skittery's job? Well, he was the happy go lucky elf.

Though before Skittery was to be dressed up as an elf that night, freezing to his toes at the rooftop, he was wearing a whole different set of clothes earlier. Wearing his best clothes ever, he seemed every bit of gentleman he really was. Duck was taken aback when he had given her her supposed present, but Skittery made sure she was to smile later on that night at Maria Teresa's with her date with Spot. One thing was for sure though, he had to admit he wasn't expecting for her to faint.

Then there was Striker, who didn't expect much of that night except for caroling until seeing Spot carrying an unconscious Duck back to the lodging house. Thing was, she didn't expect for him to ask her to join him for dinner. Especially at Maria Teresa's. You had to admit; a good dinner shouldn't go to waste. Of course, there was also the company.

Also, thanks to Blink's efforts on supposedly putting up mistletoe, which was actually made of lettuce, caused new events were to happen. That one mistletoe, although it sure wasn't real, still had the present Christmas magic held within it. If it weren't for that, Sapphy would still be annoyed by Race's actions. Only now, this time feeling a bit more different around him. Weird how lettuce can do that to you.

That night showed changed beyond anyone can imagine. Change among everyone, although they didn't think it was for the better. One girl, Snooza, went through one small change when she went back to the Lodging House, a smile on her face and for once having no concern for Pie Eater. She was rarely seen with him anymore, instead with somebody else. Somebody that she had spent time with as she watched the Christmas Pageant. Blink.

Finally, Emu found a different light on Swifty. Being her stalker for as long as she could remember, she couldn't do much but be annoyed and hate him most of the time. It wasn't until Christmas dinner, when he gave her her present, a very own portrait of her, drew by Swifty himself. It was that night she was to give him his chance.

So then there were those ten girls of the Lodging House, living all under one roof. They weren't to know what was to follow them after that night, whether it is good or bad. The inches of snow grew as the days went by along with their smiles. The continued their selling day after day, even though they seemed as if they were shivering in their shoes. But one thing was for sure. They couldn't wait for New Year's Eve.

**Shout-outs**

You guys are awesome: Kyriel, Sapphy, Sage, Striker, Emu, Kit Blink, Frenchygoil, Snooza and Justduck!


End file.
